Railgun Stories
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Just a load of short, 'Certain Scientific Railgun' oneshots, hope you enjoy. Warning: The rating is teen, but there may be some mature content in furture chapters so look out for that, if it's not to your tastes. I will warn you about things like that on those chapters btw. :)
1. From very different Backgrounds

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know_

 **Rating for chapter: K+**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **...**

During early noon on this fine summer's day in Academy City, Mikoto, Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu were all sitting round a table at their local café (Joseph's) and enjoying at little bite to eat together since there was no school for any of them today, and they didn't really have anything else to do.

While Uiharu, Kuroko and Mikoto were busy talking about Judgement, school, and other topics, Saten was smiling to herself as she read over a piece of paper she was holding in her hands, and let out a small chuckle, catching the attention of the other three girls, as they all turned to look to their dark-haired friend.

"What you got there Saten?" Uiharu asked, as Saten now looked back to her, noticing that she now had all of her friends' eyes on her.

"Oh, it's just a letter from my Mum, she was hoping to send me a card for my birthday last week, but it got lost in the post, and so she came by my room with my little brother yesterday and dropped this letter off for me. I wasn't able to see them sadly since I was still in school at the time, and Dad was expecting them back home soon, but my Mum did say they would come again sometime at the end of this letter," Saten explained as she smiled and showed the letter that she had gotten from her Mother to the other three girls.

"Aww isn't that sweet, it really is a shame that this City keeps us students hidden from our parents," Uiharu smiled while the other two agreed.

"Well since the security is so intense in this City in order to keep us all 'safe' as they call it, it's no wonder that a simple card would get lost if it was sent here," Mikoto stated as her expression seemed to change into one of annoyance when talking about the disadvantages of living in this City.

"Yeah I guess you're right Misaka, but don't you ever wish you could see your parents sometimes, don't you miss them?" Saten asked.

"Hmm….." Mikoto paused as she thought for a moment, "I guess so, but my power started showing itself at a very young age, so Mama sent me here, and since then it's kinda just felt like a second home to me,"

"Sissy has a point, even though we all did come here at a young age, she had an ability that was active and not all that easy to hide, plus she levelled up fast and became the youngest esper to ever make it to level 5," Kuroko added.

"I bet it was tough for you Misaka, I mean coming here and leaving my family was hard enough without knowing I had any powers, but you were sent here because your ability already was showing to be quite powerful at lever 1. You must of have been scared right?" Saten asked knowing how hard it was for her when she first started living in this City.

"I was nervous at first, but as I learnt how to control my power better, and saw all the things I could do with this ability, all my fears kinda went away and were clouded over by the thrill of wanting to push myself just to see what I could do with this newfound power. To be honest becoming a level five was just the beginning to me," Mikoto explained as she remembered her younger self being so full of excitement and anticipation at the thought of just maybe reaching level 5 one day.

"It certainly was a surprise to meet you Misaka-san, Saten here thought you were going to be like all the other level 5s who would look down on the lower levels and think that they're better than everyone else," Uiharu pointed out remembering how kind and…. 'Ordinary' the great, 'Railgun of Tokiwadai' really was when her and Saten first met her.

"Hey at least I wasn't so love-struck over her that when I got the chance to meet her I wasn't calling her a 'Celebrity' or better yet, 'The Darling of Tokiwadai," Saten teased her classmate, remembering how excited Uiharu was when they first met the Railgun.

"I was not 'love-struck' I was just excited to meet her that's all," Uiharu defended herself while Saten just nodded to her with a smirk.

"Wow so that's what you two thought of me when we first met, I mean I knew that the girls in the dorm always treated me like I was someone to gush over, but isn't calling me a 'Celebrity' going a little far?" Mikoto asked as she was a little surprised to hear how the two younger girls used to think of her before they met her.

"Nonsense Sissy, you're the third ranked level 5, and you should be proud to show that off from time to time," Kuroko stated as she smiled to her roommate, who just rolled her eyes and smiled back to her.

"That's true though Misaka, how come you don't let all that fame get to your head? I mean you're not only a high-ranking level 5, but you're also the youngest level 5 there is, which is a pretty big title for a girl that's only in middle school," Saten asked as her and Uiharu had now turned back to the older girl.

"Well while it's true that pretty much all the other level 5s I've met seem to abuse their power and take the attention they get from everyone for granted, I don't really like to boast about my ability, after all I've already got someone who does that for me enough," Misaka said that last part in a lower tone as she pointed to her roommate with her thumb. While Saten and Uiharu just nodded to her, knowing full well how much the Teleporter girl would boast and brag about her dear 'Sissy' to anyone and everyone.

Kuroko just shrugged her shoulders to her roommate in response, "I just want people to know that you are someone to behold Sissy,"

"Yeah, well hopefully your impressions of me have changed since then right?" Misaka asked with a smile, to which Saten and Uiharu answered with simple nods.

"So Saten, what's your little brother like, does he look much like you?" Misaka asked the long, dark-haired girl, now changing the subject.

"Not really, he looks more like my Dad to be honest, and my Dad and me never did get along very much when I was younger," Saten answered, feeling a little nervous when talking about her family.

"How come?" Mikoto asked, before getting elbowed in the side by the girl sitting next to her, "Ow…Kuroko,"

"Sissy you shouldn't ask about things like that, you're invading her privacy," Kuroko scolded the older girl, while Mikoto just rubbed her wounded side, and glared to her roommate.

"Oh no it's fine really, my Dad was just never around much when I was younger, and he didn't really seem all that bothered when I decided to come to this City, so I always thought that he never really liked me as his daughter all that much, but I guess I always did like my Mum more anyway," Saten explained, smiling nervously at the fact that she may have been the cause for Misaka getting told off just then.

"But it's a shame that you and your Dad don't get along," Mikoto stated with a small smile.

"It's fine really Misaka, besides I'm not the only one who hasn't got the best relationship with their Dad," Saten now looked to Uiharu as she gestured to her.

Kuroko and Mikoto both looked to Uiharu now, a little taken back to the fact that her Dad and she didn't have that much of a good relationship either.

"Hey I don't have a bad relationship with my Dad, he just works overseas so I never got to see him and spend time with him when I was younger," Uiharu explained as she glared slightly to her classmate.

"It's strange how we're all only children expect for Saten," Mikoto pointed out, changing the subject in order to help Saten out, and have her not get scolded by the girl sitting beside her.

"Yeah that is a little weird I guess, but you three all have an ability that caused you to be sent to here, so maybe your parents were afraid that they'd have to lose that child as well, if they turned out to be an esper too," Saten thought out-loud.

"Maybe so, but I doubt that the fact that I'm an esper was anything to do with the fact that my parents choose to not have any more children after me. They got divorced when I was a baby, and my Mum always told me that it was because my Dad cheated on her when she was pregnant with me," Kuroko stated as her voice seemed to take an annoyed tone to it when she talked about her Dad.

"I guess that's why you have such a grudge against men, and don't like it when I'm around guys," Mikoto smiled as that protective side of Kuroko kinda made sense to her now.

"Hey my cheating Father has nothing to do with that, I just believe that sleazy boys aren't worthy of having my Sissy as their partner," Kuroko defended herself.

"And you are?" Saten asked with a smirk.

"Of course, I am very dissevering of Sissy's love, she just doesn't like to show it to me in front of other people,"

"Kuroko I treat you the same whether we're in public, or alone, so I'm not sure what this 'love' you're talking about is," Mikoto pointed out.

"Oh Sissy, you really need to be more honest with yourself,"

"I am being honest!" Mikoto glared to her roommate as she was about ready to send a good amount of powerful shocks through that annoying Teleporter's body.

"That just leaves you Misaka," Saten stated as she caught the Railgun's attention.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mikoto asked now looking back to Saten.

"You're the only one that hasn't told us about your family, so is your relationship with your Dad any better than any of ours'?" Saten asked, while Uiharu and Kuroko now seemed interested and waited to hear Mikoto's answer.

"Well it would be a little hard for me to have any kind of relationship with my Dad to be honest, since he's not around anymore," the Railgun answered with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean, 'he's not around anymore'?" Uiharu asked, while Kuroko and Saten seemed taken aback slightly.

"He died in an accident not long after I was born, so I never really knew him that well, and Mama used to always get upset whenever she talked about him, so I hardly ever asked her about him, since I didn't like seeing her cry, after all she always seemed so strong to me, she was always my hero who would fix things for me and come and cheer me up if ever I was sad. I guess since my real Dad could never be there for me, she took on the role as both parents for me," Mikoto explained as she smiled when talking about her Mother.

The other three girls all looked to Mikoto with surprised looks on their faces, as they all seemed speechless for a moment.

"What?" Mikoto questioned as she was confused at the fact that her three friends were now completely silent.

"Well…it's just a surprise Sissy, I mean I never knew that you lost your Dad at such a young age," Kuroko spoke, coming back to her senses slowly.

"Me either," Uiharu said, while Saten just agreed with a nod.

"It's not that much of a big deal guys, really," Mikoto smiled now as she didn't quite see why the other three were so surprised by her Dad's passing.

"But Misaka, don't you ever miss, or wonder about him?" Uiharu asked.

"Hmmm…..I guess I do wonder about what he was like from time to time, but how can I miss someone I never really knew?" the Railgun asked as she seemed to be completely unfazed when talking about her late Father like this.

"Aww don't worry Sissy, I can be the Father figure that you always wanted," Kuroko stated as she patted Mikoto on top of her head and smiled to her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass Kuroko, I don't really see you as being a 'Father figure' or anything for me, especially since you're a girl and a year younger than me," Mikoto stated, to which Kuroko didn't listen to as she just brought the older girl into a tight hug.

Saten and Uiharu just smiled at the other two girls acting how they always did towards each other.

' _The four of us all come from very different backgrounds, but somehow we're all able to be close friends with one another,'_ Saten thought as she looked back to the letter she had left on the table from her Mum and read over the words again, as she smiled slightly, before looking up at her three friends again.

' _I guess if it weren't for our backgrounds being the way are, it's possible that none of us would have come to this City, and we probably wouldn't have ever met. We're all so different from each other, and yet we do seem to have a lot in common.'_ Saten thought before she spoke up and the four friends fell into a more common conversation than the previous one.

' _I'm glad that I was able to come here, meet and become friends with you all,'_ Saten sighed happily as she was glad to have found such good friends in a City that she sometimes thought she didn't belong in. She now knew that even if she stays as a level 0, she'll always have these three friends by her side, no matter what.


	2. Unthinkable Approach

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.  
**

 **Rating for chapter: T  
**

 **Pairing: Mikoto x Kuroko**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, don't like, don't read simple, otherwise enjoy :)**

 **...**

It was a gloomy evening in Academy City, four close friends, Mikoto Misaka, Kuroko Shirai, Kazari Uiharu and Ruiko Saten, were all making their way back towards their homes together, after a tiring day of shopping and trying to stay out of trouble.

"Hey Uiharu, don't you think Shirai is being awfully clingy today," Saten asked as she looked to her classmate walking beside her, while the other two girls walked a little bit in-front of them.

Uiharu looked to the two girls' in-front of them and had noticed that Kuroko had done nothing but hang off of her roommate pretty much all through the day.

"Yeah I guess she does seem a little clingier than she normally is towards Misaka," Uiharu agreed as right now Kuroko was still practically hanging off of the older girl beside her, "But it doesn't seem like Misaka seems to mind much," she smiled to Saten nervously as it did look like the Railgun wasn't really talking much notice to her annoying roommate at this moment in time.

"Or maybe she's just given up on shocking her, since she's done it quite a bit today," Saten remarked as she sighed with a smile.

"Well Shirai-san's work in Judgement has been keeping her busy lately, so I guess she's probably just showing Misaka how much she missed her,"

"Yeah, but if that's true, how much more do you think Misaka-san can take of this, she seems at her breaking point to be honest," Saten stated as they both looked back to the other girls in-front of them, wondering how long it would be before the Railgun would snap.

They didn't have to wait long it seemed as Mikoto suddenly stopped and sighed heavily, while she caused the other three girls to also stop and look to her in question, "Kuroko," the Railgun whispered out in a stern voice.

"What is it Sissy?" Kuroko asked letting go of the older girl and backing up slowly, as she was a little scared of what Mikoto would do to her, she only expected her to shock her again, but she never could have guessed what the Railgun actually did next.

Saten and Uiharu were thinking the same meaning that they thought Mikoto would just shock her roommate like she has been doing a lot today, but instead the approach she actually went for was simply unthinkable as she surprised the three other girls completely.

Mikoto simply just smiled as she walked upto Kuroko and wrapped an arm around her waist, while she cupped Kuroko's cheek with her free hand, the Railgun embraced the younger girl and softly whispered out her name into her ear, causing Kuroko to shiver against her a little.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sissy?" Kuroko stuttered as she blushed deeply and looked up to her roommate nervously, while Saten and Uiharu were speechless and both looked stunned as none of them could ever see the Railgun ever doing something like this to the younger girl.

"Kuroko," Mikoto stroked Kuroko's cheek lightly, as she slowly closed her eyes and kissed the younger girl on her forehead lightly, before Kuroko swooned and collapsed against the older girl.

Saten and Uiharu stared wide-eyed, with their mouths hanging slightly agape at the surprising sight that was in-front of them. Never had Mikoto shown any affection towards her roommate, so why did she just suddenly kiss her like that?

Mikoto simply just sighed as she held Kuroko up against her so she wouldn't fall, and slowly ran a hand through her short hair, "What?" she asked as she looked to Saten and Uiharu's shocked expressions.

"Well….why'd you suddenly do something like that Misaka?" Saten asked as she shook her head and came back to her senses, while Uiharu nodded and agreed with her as they both seemed a little less stunned now.

"Well I was bored of constantly shocking her, since I've been doing it for pretty much the whole of today, so I decided to try this method out since it seems to work a lot better sometimes," the Railgun explained as Saten and Uiharu came walking over to her.

"Okay, so do you use that 'method' regularly?" Saten asked wondering why they had never seen her do something like this before now.

"I only do it under certain circumstances," Mikoto stated as she turned and smiled to her roommate, sighing again slightly as the Teleporter mumble out the word, 'Sissy' in her sleep, while a smiled formed onto her lips.

"So are we off home then?" Mikoto asked as she lifted Kuroko onto her back and smiled to the other two girls.

"….Yeah sure," Saten replied after a short pause as the two smiled back to her.

Mikoto carried Kuroko on her back, as her and the other two younger girls started to walk to their homes together while talking and laughing about random, everyday things.


	3. We're still friends, right?

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know._

 **Rating for chapter: M (for mature content)**

 **Paring: Mikoto x Saten**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) parings. Don't like, don't read simple, otherwise enjoy :D **

**WARNING: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...  
**

 **Saten's P.O.V:**

I think something's bothering Misaka-san, she's been acting weird for a couple of days now. She's quieter than normal and seems quite distant most of the time, she doesn't talk to any of us very much and she also seems to have a bit more of a short fuse.

I mean it's true that it doesn't really take all that much for her to get mad or annoyed at someone, but lately all it takes is something simple like Shirai-san to hug or cling to her, and she will automatically shock her.

And it's not just a simple little shock to get Shirai to stop annoying her, she doesn't hold back, and so Shirai-san normally now ends up almost burnt if she annoys Misaka in any way. It just seems like for some strange reason she doesn't want to be touched by anyone.

If you sit or stand next to her, she'll move away from you. If you rest your hand on her shoulder and try to console her, she'll just brush it off and ignore you. If you hug her she'll allow you to do so, but she will turn away from you and her whole body will tense up until you let go. It's almost like she thinks that you're going to hurt her or something.

She's never normally like this, so what's going on with her? Is she sick and doesn't want to pass to onto any of us maybe? Although I don't see that being the case since she doesn't look un-well or anything like that. Maybe she's getting hurt by someone and is scared that we'll do the same to her if she lets us near her.

But that doesn't sound right either since Misaka is a high-ranking level 5 who would never let anyone push her around, plus I'm sure she would tell us or at least Shirai-san about it if things were becoming dangerous for her.

So what else could be causing her to act this way? I think I should find out just what is bothering her.

…...

Today isn't a school day but Shirai-san and Uiharu are busy with Judgement, and right now Misaka is at her dorm as far as I know, so I decided to go round there and see if I can talk to her for a bit.

Uiharu and I have been round to her and Shirai's dorm enough to know which one is theirs' now, there's just the fact that she may not answer the door when I knock on it, so that might be a problem.

I made my way to her dorm room and stood at her closed door just taking a minute to think about what I was going to say if she did let me in. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door, wondering if I was even going to get an answer or not.

"Misaka are you in there? It's me Saten,"

I heard no movement from inside, and if she was in there she didn't reply to me.

"Listen, since Shirai and Uiharu are busy with Judgement and there's no school today, I figured that me and you could maybe hang out for a bit? We don't have to go anywhere, we can just stay here and talk if you like." I tried again, not really expecting to get any kind of response.

But as I sighed and thought of just leaving I could hear the slight creaks of a bed, and then light faint footsteps coming over to the door, before the handle turned and the door was opened slightly.

I smiled as Misaka now stood in the doorway, her eyes focused on the floor, "What do you want?"

She wasn't mad or annoyed, she just seemed like she had a few things on her mind, as her eyes kept looking everywhere except me, before they would return to stare at the floor again, it was almost as if it hurt her to look at me or something.

"Are you okay Misaka? You don't seem like yourself?" I raised an eyebrow to her.

"I'm fine, just a little tried," She now looked in my direction (but still not directly at me) and forced a smile, I could tell she was faking, she was most defiantly not fine.

"Are you sure there's not anything else that's bothering you? You've been acting weird for a couple of days now you know,"

"Have I?" she looked nervous, and her eyes kept darting from the floor to my direction like she had something to hide.

"Misaka, just tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing's wrong, I told you I'm fine," her voice had a firm tone to it now, was she getting annoyed already?

"You don't sound it,"

She then went silent and turned away from me, it was obvious she just wanted to be by herself right now, but I really am starting to get worried about her now, I can't just leave her when she looks this depressed, and shaky.

"Can I come in?" I asked, hoping that maybe she would become more open if we were talking in private.

She didn't reply straight away instead she just stood there like I hadn't said anything at all.

"Sure…I guess," She answered after a few minutes, with a slight nod, before she stepped aside to let me walk into the dorm room, and shut the door behind me as I walked inside and thanked her.

I looked to her as she walked back over to her bed and sat down on it, she didn't seem all that much depressed anymore, now she just seemed disinterested, and maybe a little tired. She still wasn't looking at me as she sat with her legs dangling off of the bed, finding looking at them was much more entertaining than talking to me right now.

I sighed deeply as I sat beside her on her bed, and of course she moved away from me slightly, acting like she was scared to be near me or something, "Listen Misaka something is obviously bothering you, so just tell me what it is,"

I smiled to her, hoping she would tell me what has been going on with her lately, but all she did was glance to me, before turning away from me again.

"Nothing's bothering me alright?" she was now looking at me, but there was something behind her eyes that I didn't really see a lot of, she was mad, really mad, but why?

I folded my arms over my chest while I obviously didn't believe her for a single second.

"I told you, I'm fine okay?"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling!" she wasn't exactly yelling, but her voice was raised and I could see her anger getting worse by the second. I was provoking her, but I wanted to see what she might let slip if I pushed her enough.

"Misaka just tell me what's wrong,"

"Fine, I'll tell you!" I couldn't really tell if she was going to actually tell me or not, but the answer was defiantly something I wouldn't have expected from her.

I shouldn't have provoked her, I knew it could only end badly if I did something like that, but I wanted to know what had been bothering Misaka so much, and if it really was something to worry about than maybe me and the other two could help her out.

However now I could easily guess what the reason behind all her weird and distant behaviour was about.

She was angry I could tell, I wasn't sure if she was going to punch me or just simply shock me, but as she moved closer to me I noticed that there was a deep blush covering her cheeks, before I suddenly felt her lips brush against mine.

I was surprised by her actions, but I didn't really have much time to react as a second later she pinned me down onto her bed harshly and deepened our kiss.

I closed my eyes and gasped slightly into the kiss as I could feel her hand lift up my shirt, and shivered at the feel of her hand slip around my exposed back and trail two fingers up my spine, before unclipping my bra and shocking my skin ever so slightly.

"M-Misaka?" I questioned as our lips parted, and she sat breathing heavily on top of me. At that moment a hundred questions ran through my mind, as I was trying to make sense of what had just happened, where did this all come from? Why did she just kiss me? Why did she unclip my bra? What is going on right now?

I looked upto Misaka and could see that she was still blushing deeply, while she was now looking away from me, and seemed like she was ashamed and regretted her actions, her hands were still under my shirt as I could still feel them running up and down my exposed spine, causing me to shiver every few seconds.

' _Wait a minute, could she be…..'_ I think I had now figured it all out.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she hung her head low, and I could feel her hands slowly leave my back, as she slipped them out from under my shirt and rested them back onto the bed, clenching the sheets in her fists.

I looked to her, seeing that she was truly sorry for what she just did to me, but I didn't blame her at all, truthfully I saw no problem in what she was doing right now, after all when she was looking down at me a minute ago after our kiss ended, I could see it in her eyes.

She wasn't upset or angry, she was just frustrated…Sexually frustrated.

I shrugged slightly and just sighed, "Just tell me what you want to do," I stated calmly, guessing that maybe she just wanted to let off some steam and get an escape by doing this to me somehow.

She looked back to me with a surprised look on her face, I'm guessing she was probably expecting me to push her off and call her 'disgusting' or something, but I didn't do anything like that, I just lay there feeling slightly anxious, but relaxed as I smiled to her.

"It's okay, I won't judge you,"

She didn't answer me for a little while, instead she just sat there blushing, until I heard her reply to me in a whispered tone, "I want to touch you…."

Her eyes were hidden behind her hair but she was looking at me, and I know knew why she was so distant to us all over these past couple of days, it's not that she didn't want to be touched, she was just scared to, in fear of her losing her self-control and ruining our close friendship.

"Go ahead,"

"What?"

"If you need to get rid of your frustrations and let go for a bit, I won't try and stop you," this was a new side to Misaka that I had never seen before, maybe I was the only one to ever find out about it, maybe even Shirai doesn't know about this to her, and that makes me want to see more of it.

"I'll let you do whatever you like, and don't worry this can just stay between us, okay?" I stated as I propped myself up and kissed her cheek lightly, while she looked to me with that same surprised look on her face, wondering if I really was going to just let her have her way with my body.

And I didn't really mind it, I mean who else would need to know about this, it could just be a secret between Misaka and me. Plus doing this would give me the chance to get rid of some of my own frustrations as well.

She slowly composed herself as she nodded to me and I she swallowed, before leaning down to me and kissing my neck lightly, while I let her pin me back down onto the bed again, and tilted my head slightly, giving her more of an easy access.

She was being extra careful to not leave any marks, as she left a long trail of light kisses leading from my neck and down to my collarbone. I allowed her to take off my shirt and remove my bra, before she hugged me and sighed deeply.

I smiled slightly as I just hugged her back and could feel her shaking against me a little.

"Are you sure about this, Saten?" She asked nervously.

I pulled away from her slightly as I looked to her and cupped her cheek, she was blushing again.

' _She's cute,'_ I smiled and nodded to her, "I told you it's fine Misaka," I replied before I pressed my lips to her's and sighed happily when I felt her kiss me back, feeling her push her tongue in and deepen our kiss.

She was graving for someone's touch, and right now as I lay under her, while her lips were on mine and her hands were busy exploring my body, I couldn't deny it. I wanted her as well.

We didn't kiss for too much longer, as she quickly started to kiss my neck again, while I could feel my body heating up slightly when I felt her hands move to my trousers, and stop there. I guess she was feeling nervous again.

She seemed to get over it quicker than she did earlier however as she slowly removed my pants and rested her hand over my covered private parts.

I wouldn't say I was wet just yet, but I'd be lying to say that all this wasn't turning me on right now, I could tell that Misaka had never done something like this before, her movements were slow and it was easy to see that she still wasn't all that sure about all this.

Letting Misaka take the lead was interesting, but she was a little too slow for my terms, as I smiled and pushed against her chest slightly, telling her to stop for a minute.

Without objection she pulled away from me and looked nervous again, almost like she was scared I was going to turn on her and say that this was a mistake or something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's fair if both of us got undressed, don't you?" I stated as I rested my hands on Misaka's top and lifted it a little.

She looked to me for a second, looking surprised again, before she nodded slowly and let me take off her top and under-shirt, as I rested my hands on her small covered breasts and moaned a little when I felt her caress my covered entrance. She leaned down to me again as she showered my neck in light kisses and I could feel her stroking me more, causing the area between my thighs to become slightly moist with arousal.

Her breasts were much smaller than mine, but I found that it made her even cuter, I could hear slight, cute gasps escape her lips as I slipped my hands under her bra and massaged her small breasts.

"Ahh….Misaka," Holding my voice back wasn't an easy task for me as Misaka's touches were becoming more firm and soon I could feel her hand slip my fairly wet panties off. She was inexperienced and so was I, but God did this feel good.

I could feel my heart start to race as Misaka left my neck alone and descended down to my legs as she rested her hands on my thighs and I just smiled to the way she gazed at my most precious place.

"Be gentle alright?" I stated as I rested my hand on top of her head and stroked her short hair. She replied to me with a nod, as I clenched the bedsheets with my other hand, bracing myself for what was to come next.

For the next few minutes I could feel my breath hitch in my throat as I bit my bottom lip and could feel Misaka licking me down there. It felt good, almost too good, as I had to remember to keep my moans at bay, after all it wouldn't be good if one of the other girls in the dorm heard what we were doing right now.

I hadn't really dated anybody when I came to this City, I was too stuck on levelling up and trying to find out what my esper ability would be, I had never done anything like this before, and by my guess, Misaka hadn't either, but now that we had started this, I didn't want to stop, and I wanted to pleasure her as well.

"Hey, sit on top of me again,"

She stopped pleasuring me for a moment as she lifted her head and looked to me questionably, "Why?"

"Just do it," I smiled as I removed my hand from the top of her head, and she simply did as I told her.

"Now what?"

"Take off your skirt,"

She didn't object, she just simply did as she was told, and blushed slightly, when she noticed that I was watching her. She dropped her skirt to the floor as she looked back to me nervously. I raised an eyebrow to her as I saw that she was wearing shorts instead of panties, Shirai-san had said that she wore shorts under her skirt a lot of the time, I guess she was right.

"Take those shorts off as well," I smirked, and pointed to her shorts.

She just nodded as she removed her shorts and the panties that she had been wearing underneath them (which I noticed were actually quite soaked).

"Good girl," I smiled to her as I reached my hand up and patted her head, like she was a puppy. She just blushed and nuzzled into my touch more.

Her soaked sex was resting just above mine as I could feel just how excited she was down there, just how long had she been like this? Must have been hell trying to keep her self-control when she was this turned on, unless she only got like this because of what me and her have started.

She didn't make a move or anything and just stayed completely silent, I could tell she wanted to continue but either she was just nervous again and didn't want to, or if she really didn't know what to do next.

She was gazing into my eyes, before I moved slightly so that my slit caressed her's lightly, causing her to tremble and moan a little. From there I let her take the lead again, it took a few more movements from me, but she soon caught onto what I wanted her to do. She thrusted against me ever so slightly, making my whole body tense up as her body-heat matched with mine, and as she slowly started to thrust against me, her breaths started to turn into slow and heavy pants.

She was liking this, maybe even more than I was, but again she was a little too slow to be honest, so I simply took the upper-hand and thrusted against her, matching her movements at first, before advancing and overwhelming her.

"AHHH! S-S-Saten…..AHH!" her moans sounded so cute, as she rolled her hips against mine and reacted to every single thrust flinching and biting her lip, her eyes would shut tight and then open again, before she would cry out, and say my last name in a moaning tone.

"Saten…AHHHH!" I loved listening to that cute and lewd sounding voice of her's that I'm pretty sure no one else had ever heard before, but she was getting a little too loud.

"Misaka, you're being loud," I stated as I stopped for a minute and smiled to her.

She looked to me with a longing look in her eyes as she nodded and rolled her hips against mine again, practically begging me to continue. As I picked up the rhythm again she covered her mouth with her hand, muffling all her cute moans, making them sound even cuter, as all I could hear were her small whimpers of pleasure.

I could tell she was trying desperately to keep quiet as I advanced on her more and more, and before long she was actually biting her own hand to try and keep her voice at bay, I could tell she was close, and I was too.

We were both completely naked and both drenched in sweat from head to toe, she was just barely able to keep her screams quiet and I could hear my own slight moans of pleasure escape my lips every few moments.

I'm a level 0 with no esper ability at all, she's the famous third ranked level 5, the great ace of Tokiwadai, compared to her I was just some random girl who she was friends with, I wasn't her roommate, or her classmate, I was just a friend of her's, and yet here I was, doing something with her that only couples would ever do.

This started out as just a friend helping out the other, but in reality it's easy to see that's much more is going on here, friends don't do this kind of stuff, right?

"Hey Misaka…."

She looked to me still covering her mouth and blushing deeply, those pretty brown eyes of her's were filled with slight tears, and looked a little glazed over, and that beautiful body of her's was shaking slightly, she wanted to come.

"When you come, say my name, but not my last name okay…call me Ruiko, got it?" she nodded to me, and un-covered her lips.

"Only if you…call me Mikoto….."

I replied with a nod as I propped myself up and kissed her lips deeply, hearing her moan into my mouth. She broke the kiss as she clenched the bedsheets in her fists tightly, while I thrusted hard against her over and over again.

Her back arched, as she threw her head back and cried out, "R-RUIKO!..." hopefully no one heard her loud cry of release as she covered her lips again and rode out her orgasm, rolling her hips again mine.

Seeing Misaka come, pushed me over the edge as I could feel sheer pleasure wash over my entire body, and as I arched my back like Misaka, I noticed that I could feel slight shocks run through my body, it was electricity, Misaka…..no Mikoto was shocking me.

Whether it was intentional or not, it's didn't hurt like I expected it to, in fact it was actually quite stimulating, and brought me to an even higher peak of intense ecstasy, as the feeling of absolute bliss rippled through me, I had never felt anything like this in my life before.

Was this what it felt like to be shocked? I could tell she was holding back and clearly wasn't trying to hurt me here, is this why Shirai-san constantly assaults her, so she'll shock her like she was doing to me right now.

No, this was different she wasn't focusing her power on me at all, she was just simply letting the electricity flow out of her and into me, "M-Mikoto…" I moaned out as I sighed slightly and let my climax and her shocks overwhelm me.

She didn't calm down for a while, as she shocked me over and over again, until she finally relaxed and sat panting heavily on top of me. I felt like I couldn't breath as my heart pounded in my chest and my head was spinning.

After a few more minutes of riding out the last of my breath-taking orgasm, I collapsed onto the bed and breathed heavily, slowly starting to recover and come down from my high,

"…..My God…." I whispered out as I caught my breath and sighed deeply, running a hand through my long black hair, and noticing how my fringe was sticking to my sweat soaked forehead, while Mikoto squirmed against me a little, causing me to look to her questionably.

Her breath was coming out in heavy pants, her cheeks were a deep crimson red, her eyes were glazed over and watery, there were tears streaming down her face, and she was still shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she didn't seem upset, but I could tell there was something she wanted to say right now.

"R-R-Ruiko….I...I….."

"Hey, it's okay, why are you crying?" I quickly sat up and wrapped my arms around her shaking body, she sobbed into my shoulder and hugged me back, tightly clinging to me, not wanting to let me go.

"I'm not mad, you know?" I felt her nod against my shoulder slightly in reply.

"Then what's wrong, why'd you suddenly start crying like this?"

She didn't regret this, did she? I mean things did get awfully out of hand between us just now, after all we did just have sex.

It took her a few minutes to calm down and relax in my embrace, while her sobs disappeared and I heard her sigh deeply, while she buried her head into my chest and hold onto me tighter.

"Saten….we're…..we're still friends, right?" She whispered out nervously.

I sighed with a smile and hugged her tighter, "Of course we are Misaka,"

She pulled away from me a little as she sat slouched in my arms and looked down at her bedsheets. She really was worried about this wasn't she? She was scared that it would change us and ruin our friendship, and in-truth it just might of, but I wasn't going to let it.

Maybe if Misaka-san ended up doing this with Uiharu or Shirai, then it would've gone down differently, but that's not how things were going to happen with me,

"I told you, this can just stay between us, no one else has to know, just think of this as two close friends helping each other let off some steam, okay?"

I smiled to Misaka as she lifted her head and looked to me. She nodded slowly as I kissed away her tears and embraced her tightly again, feeling her rest her head against my chest and kiss my neck lightly.

I held her close to me as I stroked her short, tangled-up brown hair, combing my fingers through it, while we stayed siting like that for a while. I looked down to her and smiled as she sighed and smiled back up to me. At this moment it was kinda hard to believe that she was actually the older one, as the way she was acting right now was nothing short of adorable.

"You okay now, Misaka?"

She nodded in reply wiping her watery eyes and composing herself, before she sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly again, "Thank you…..Ruiko…." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Mikoto," I replied with a smile and hugged her back feeling our body-heat mix together while we stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms and feeling completely at peace sitting in that warm embrace together.

….

 **Saten's P.O.V:**

"So why do you wear those shorts under your skirt, Misaka?" I asked as I now was sitting relaxed on Misaka's bed, fully-clothed and feeling refreshed, from the shower I had just shared with the cute girl, who was busy getting her clothes back on, standing at the end of her bed slipping on her school skirt, while I was watching her happily.

"I wear them because it's easier to hide my underwear from other people, one of those people being Kuroko," she stated as she finished getting dressed and fixed a clip into her short brown hair, which was now back to being nice and neat.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be all that fun flipping up your skirt when all that's under it is those shorts, unlike Uiharu," that reminded me that I hadn't done that today, since I hadn't seen Uiharu yet because she had been busy with Judgement all day, I wonder what kind she's wearing today.

"Okay, how do I look?" Misaka pulled me out of my thoughts as I brought my attention back to her and looked her over.

She looked how she always did, her short hair tidy and clipped up so that it wouldn't get in her eyes, regular Tokiwadai middle school Uniform and that posture that made her look like some street kid. However there was one significant difference about her appearance that I noticed right away. She was still blushing as I looked to her smiling slightly.

"You're really cute Misaka,"

Her blush deepened at that, as she glared to me a little, "Saten!"

"You look fine Misaka, besides no one's going to know what happened between us from just looking at your appearance," I replied with a reassuring smile to her, as I sat up and patted the bedsheets, signalling for her to sit down beside me.

"I hope so, I'd rather not have anyone find out about this,"

"Don't worry, if anyone does find out, we can just say we were 'experimenting', 'Testing the waters' as they say," I was joking really, but she was right in saying that it wouldn't be good if people (such as Uiharu and Shirai) found out about all this.

"Yeah, I'd dread to think of how Kuroko would react to hearing what that, 'Testing of the waters' involved," she sighed slightly, looking away from me, before she let herself collapse against me, as she cuddled up close to my chest and rested her head between my neck and shoulder.

"I just can't believe that we ended up doing something like that,"

"Yeah, me either," I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head lightly. Her short brown hair smelled just like sweet apple juice, I'm guessing it was in her conditioner or something since it also made her hair feel super soft, as I combed the light-brown locks through my fingers, taking in her wonderful scent, and enjoying the sound of her calm breathing against me, while she relaxed in my embrace.

"You don't regret it though, right?" I really did wonder if she did or not, through the whole of it she was constantly nervous to keep going, and after everything she broke down into tears in fear of me hating her because of it.

"No…after all this was my first time, even if it was with a friend I would never regret it," she said that with a smile as she glanced to me, and I felt so glad to hear her say those words.

"Hey it was my first time as well you know?"

"Really? I could hardly tell by how much better you were at it than me, and I'm even older than you,"

"True, but I bet Shirai-san knows about even more than me, and you're older than her as well,"

"Don't remind me, I'd dread to think about how much she knows about the topic of sex,"

"You and me both Misaka," I chuckled slightly, now this felt like the Misaka everyone else knew, the one that would complain about her annoying roommate, and the strange tastes that she had. This wasn't the cute and nervous Misaka that I had brought out earlier, she was back to just being her regular self.

But it seemed like she didn't mind letting me see that vulnerable side to her, as a moment later she looked to me with that cute and nervous blushing expression, that made her look younger than what she actually was.

"What do you want?" I asked, guessing that she either wanted me to let her go, or just wanted me to hold her tighter.

"I-I want to….kiss you…." She whispered.

Hearing her say that to me was a little surprising, but I guessed it was just a 'spur of the moment' thing, since it seemed like the mood hadn't faded just yet. I smiled to her and nodded.

"Go ahead, I won't try and stop you," I replied, before she sat up on her knees and pressed her lips to mine, causing me to moan and melt into the kiss as she pushed her tongue into my mouth and linked her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her as I kissed her back, and let my tongue join hers.

She wasn't all that experienced in kissing but…..Damn did this feel good, to have her lips on top of mine, hearing that cute voice let small gasps and moans escape, all the while our deep kiss grew more and more passionate.

I rested a hand over her small breast, realising that at this moment her heart was beating just as fast as mine was. I kissed her forehead lightly as our lips parted, while she sighed heavily and gazed into my eyes.

"You're quite the good kisser Misaka, I have to admit," I playfully joked as I kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her neck.

"You're not too bad yourself, Saten," she brushed me off as I let her wiggle out of my loose embrace as she smiled to me and stood up from her bed.

"So you want to go and grab some lunch? Kuroko and Uiharu should be done with their work soon," she asked me, back to being her regular self in a flash.

"Sure," I replied with a smile back to her, before I stood up from her bed and we both left her dorm-room together.

I bet no one would even believe that Misaka-san has that cute side to her, a glimpse of it does show when she's obsessing over childless things and then trying to cover it up, but I bet I'm the only one that's ever seen just how different that side of her can be, she almost gets as nervous as Uiharu (or maybe even more), it makes her look so adorable.

Something serious may have ended up happening between us, but that doesn't mean that anything has to change between us. I'm still me and she's still Misaka, I'm still a level 0, and she's still a level 5, nothing's changed.

We may have found an equal ground that shed light onto new sides to each other than we may not have known about before for a while there, but that doesn't matter right now, I mean after all, were still friends, right?


	4. My Sissy and My Mikoto

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know._

 **This one-shot is a little similar to the previous one, but you will see that they are in-fact very different in many ways :)**

 **Rating for chapter: M (for mature content)**

 **Paring: Mikoto x Kuroko**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) parings. Don't like, don't read simple, otherwise enjoy :D **

**WARNING: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

 **Kuroko's P.O.V:**

Today started out as any other normal one, I awoke early in the morning and woke Sissy up, and as normal she groaned a bit before rolling over and siting up in her bed.

"Come on Sissy, we're going to be late,"

"You know you really are like a human alarm clock," Sissy isn't much of a morning person.

"We'll I wouldn't have to be one, if you actually got up early," I normally always had to wake her wake, she has been awake before me once or twice, but that hardly ever happens.

"Fine, I'm up," she yawned as she slowly got out of her bed and sighed, while I looked to that perfect body of her's.

Her short light-brown hair was all tangled up and out of place, she still looked awfully tired, and those green 'Gekota' pyjamas of her's needed fixing up. The top three buttons were un-done and her right shoulder was showing, as she ran a hand through her short hair, and I noticed that she was looked back at me questionably.

"Kuroko, stop staring at me like that, it's creepy," her voice took a firm tone to it as she looked to me uncomfortably.

"Sorry Sissy, I just can't help it sometimes, you are so perfect, it's just impossible to not stare in awe of your beauty," I said it to her a lot, but that was only because it was all true, there was no denying it, she is perfect in every way.

"Yeah….whatever," she replied half-heartily, as she walked away from me, while I sat down on my bed and smiled to her.

I watched those delicate fingers of her's unbutton the rest of her nightshirt, as she slowly slid it off her shoulders and took the piece of clothing off completely, leaving her topless as she held the nightshirt up covering her small (but still perfect) exposed breasts.

' _Yep she's beautiful,'_ I sighed happily as she combed her fingers through her short hair, and glanced to me again, noticing that I was still watching her and hadn't yet started getting changed myself.

"Quit staring already!" she shocked me.

….

Routine slipped back into the morning as we both got changed into our school uniform (I normally do have a shower but I got up a little late today and didn't have the time to), we went down and had breakfast together like we always do, and said our 'Goodbyes' when it was time for our lessons to start.

Sissy is a year older than me so I never really see much of her during school time, plus she normally is with a few of her classmates whenever I do see her in the hallways or sitting in the dining hall, she's hardly ever seen on her own, but it's not like anyone would expect anything less from 'The great Ace of Tokiwadai middle school', however I knew she didn't really like all that attention, in fact there were times when she says she could really do without it.

I wasn't the only one that would stand and admire Sissy from a-far, many of the other girls from the younger year (and even some of the middle and older year) would hang around to get a glimpse of the famous 'Railgun' that went to our school.

There was one other level 5 at our school, she was known as 'The Queen of the school', but she was very different from my Sissy, she abused her ability and used it to manipulate others, plus she thrived on all the attention she would get. Also that level 5 was a year older than Sissy, which meant Sissy went by the title of the youngest esper to ever to make it to level 5, not only that but she was the third ranked level 5, that other girl was only the fifth ranked, she couldn't even match up to my Sissy.

' _She's not only beautiful, but she's also unstoppable,'_

I didn't always think of her this way, back when I first came to this school, I thought she was just some show-off who liked to use her power to impress others, however when I met her I realized how wrong I was, and all my thoughts of her changed. I couldn't get her out of my mind, she had stolen my heart and I wanted to get to know her better.

So I snuck into her room, and got caught and scolded at, but after the Head-resident punished us both by making us clean the whole dining hall together, from there we ended up bonding and became roommates, and also became close friends. However I also happen to know a little secret about my dear Sissy that no one else knows.

It's not about her love for childish and cute things, quite a few people knew about that (two of them being our other two friends Uiharu and Saten), but there was a secret that Sissy trusted only me with, a secret that is kept under lock and key from the rest of the world.

….

The rest of the day passed by slow as always, same boring old long lessons on stuff we already knew all about, lunch spent in the Library studying by myself, and more lessons to end the day, before I met up with my Sissy and we went to go and hang out with Uiharu and Saten for the rest of the afternoon.

We were sitting outside on the park branches, all having a cool drink together on this partially hot day. Shaved ice drinks were perfect for a hot day like this. Saten got lemon, Uiharu got blueberry, and I got Strawberry, same as Sissy as always.

Uiharu and Saten were talking about some famous singer of some sort, Sissy was daydreaming while looking up at the sky, and I was clinging to her arm, counting myself lucky that she hadn't yet shocked me because I was being clingy, everything was as normal as always.

However it didn't take long for everything to change as I rested my head on her shoulder and she instantly tensed up and looked to me. I smiled back to her with a sigh, expecting her to just either brush me off or shock me, but instead she glared to me and stood up for some reason.

Then I saw that look in her brown eyes that I knew all too well, I was going to get shocked.

I smiled nervously, expecting her to shock me and glare to me, but instead she caught me off guard and did something that took me completely by surprise…she slapped me, hard.

It wasn't just a simple tap, it hurt and made my cheek sore, Sissy had slapped me, causing me to immediately leave her alone and rub my wounded cheek. I was surprised, as was Uiharu and Saten, she had never hit me like that while we were in public like this.

She had done it once or twice back at the dorms, but it was never normally that hard, it never normally hurt, and was only ever used to warn me that she wasn't in the mood for any of my antics, but this slap hurt a lot and made my eyes well up with tears.

"S-Sissy?" I questioned, while I looked to her, she was turned away from me and looked upset.

"Misaka…." Saten and Uiharu looked to her as well as they had stopped their conversation and had both gone a bit speechless from seeing Sissy slap me out of nowhere.

"I'm going back to the dorm," Sissy stated as we all watched her turn and start to walk away from the benches.

Something was wrong, and I wanted to find out what, it wasn't normal for Sissy's mood to change so suddenly and for her to hit me like that.

"Wait Sissy!" I stood up and was going to follow her, when her frim voice stopped me.

"Don't follow me," she wasn't looking to me, but I could tell she was glaring at me, I had made her really mad just now.

"Okay," I replied with a nod as I sat back down on the bench, and we all watched as she ran off to go back to our dorm.

"Are you alright Shirai-san?" Uiharu asked me as her and Saten looked to me with worried expressions.

"I've never seen Misaka hit you like that," Saten added.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I think I just made her mad, she'll calm down if we leave her alone for a bit," I explained with a smile as I nursed my sore cheek and wiped my eyes, so that the two didn't see the tears I was holding back right now.

"Are you sure?" Uiharu asked looking awfully concerned for me right now.

I just nodded to her and sighed slightly, _'Where did that come from?'_ I wondered as looked back to the direction that Sissy had ran off in, before I changed the topic from what had just happened and us three settled into a much cheerier atmosphere.

….

 **Kuroko's P.O.V:**

I now stood outside the dorm that I shared with Sissy as it was now late in the evening and Uiharu and Saten had gone back to their rooms for the night, while I was hoping that Sissy was in a better mood and had calmed down now.

I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, sighing slightly when I saw Sissy sitting on her bed with her knees hugged upto her chest, and her head hanging low.

"Hey Sissy, I'm back," I smiled as I closed the door behind me and walked over to Sissy.

"Have you calmed down now?" I asked as I rested a hand on her shoulder and wondered if she would answer me or not.

Luckily she slowly lifted her head and looked upto me, she nodded and wiped her eyes with her arm, she had been crying.

"Sorry I hit you, Kuroko," she apologized in a whispered tone and now straightened out her legs, sitting back on her bed and sighing deeply.

"It's alright, it hurt, but I don't think it'll leave a mark," I stated as I sat down beside her on her bed and stroked her short hair softly. She was back to her regular self now, and I could tell she was more than sorry for slapping me.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did you do that? You've never slapped me that hard before," I asked, not sure if she would actually answer me or not.

"You were being clingy and annoying, and I was getting bored of shocking you all the time," that was a lie, but I didn't push for anything more, that could very well just cause her to get mad at me again.

"Okay, I'll forgive you, if you kiss it better for me," I smiled hoping to cheer her up a bit, and get her smiling again.

I was joking, but right now Sissy wasn't herself, and so it came to no surprise to me that she actually leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against my cheek (which was still a little sore, but it didn't hurt anymore), kissing it lightly, before she moved away from me and sighed.

"Thank you," I smiled to her as she nodded while looking away from me, and I stood up, ready to go and take a shower and get ready for bed.

But I was stopped by her voice, "Kuroko,"

"Hmm?" I looked back to her as she was now sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs dangling over the side of it.

"Come and sit down with me again," she patted her bedsheets beside her.

I simply did as I was told without any objection as I turned and sat down beside her again, while she looked to me nervously, she stayed silent for a while, which made me wonder if she was actually going to do anything or not, but I should know the drill by now, after all we've been through this enough times.

"What is it Sis-

I didn't even get a chance to react as she cupped my cheek and pressed her lips to mine, pushing her tongue in instantly and causing me to melt into the sudden deep kiss. She bit my bottom lip and sucked on my tongue, causing me to moan and tremble slightly, I felt her pin me down onto her bed harshly as she now held both of my wrists above my head and kept a tight hold on them.

My heart was pounding, my head was spinning and my body was trembling all over, we had done this enough times now for me to easily guess where it was going. Our kiss broke as I panted heavily, and looked up to her, while she looked back down to me with those dominating eyes that no one else ever saw.

"You really didn't need to hit me, you could have just told me what you wanted…..Mikoto," I stated as I now smiled upto Mikoto and didn't fight her at all, I didn't want to.

"You know full well, that I could never say those things while Saten and Uiharu were with us," she tightened her grip on my wrists and glared to me.

"You could've whispered it into my ear," I wiggled out of her tight grasp and propped myself up on my elbows, kissing her neck lightly. She shivered against me as I bit down on her skin.

"Kuroko, don't leave marks, we can't let anyone know about this," she reminded me as I licked where I had bit down on her skin and sucked on it a little.

"Then stop, I've told you before we can't do this on a school night," I stated as I now sat back and firmly stared to Mikoto.

She raised an eyebrow to me slightly, I don't normally refuse her like this, so of course she wanted to show me who was in charge here.

She leaned down and kissed my neck, "But I want to kiss you, and touch you, besides…." She paused as she looked to me with a smirk and kissed my neck again, "You want to do the same to me right?"

She was completely right, she always was, this was the secret that only I knew about, this was what Mikoto was like when we were alone, and right now she wanted me.

"Fine, but just this once alright," I gave in with a sigh.

"That's my good girl," she whispered to me as I just smiled and rolled my eyes to her.

"You're so spoilt Mikoto," I replied, before she started kissing me again and soon started to remove all of my clothing. Taking off my top and undershirt, throwing them to the floor, before un-clipping my bra and removing it along with my shoes, socks and skirt, leaving me in nothing but my underwear which was already soaked with excitement.

I learnt about this side to my dear Sissy about a month ago, she got mad at me one night for stealing a pair of her childless panties and when I thought she was going to just shock me and snatch them from me like normal, she instead surprised me with a kiss, and from there we ended up having sex for the first time.

I bet no one would ever believe it but Mikoto has a secret side to her, a side that is possessive, aggressive, and above all else terrifying. This was the side to her that only I knew about, she would direct her anger towards me, and I would happily just allow her to. After all how could I possibly resist her when she let me have my way with her body as well?

It may have come to me as a surprise at first, but we had done it so many times now that I could easily tell when she wanted me. But today had been different, normally when she wants to do this kind of thing with me, she just kisses me, or tells me, however this time she hit me, hard. Mind you I guess it's true that we hadn't done it in a while, perhaps I pushed her a little too far with being so clingy with her this time.

Mikoto allowed me to take off her top and undershirt, moaning and panting heavily when I took off her bra and sucked on those beautiful small breasts of her's. Every part of her was beautiful and perfect, which made me feel so lucky that she only ever let me do these things to her, I was the only one she trusted with this secret, she doesn't let anyone else see this side to her.

"Ahhh…..Kuroko…." She moaned as I sucked on her right hardened nub and bit down on it lightly, careful not to leave a single mark on her perfect skin. Her breasts were small and very sensitive, which is why I gave them the most attention whenever we did this.

"Kuro-

Heh, she noticed.

"AHHH! Ah….Mmmm…..you're going that far already?" she asked as she had now noticed just where my knee was.

"You've been turned on since this afternoon right? Don't you want a fast release?" I smiled as I rubbed my knee against her already drenched panties.

"You're not wearing those shorts toady, why?" I asked, making my movements more frim and causing her to bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out loudly and alert the girls next-door.

"I-I forgot to put them on this morning…..I didn't sleep all that well last night and woke up tired...AHH!" I was going awfully slow, but I knew that I was turning her on even more by doing so.

"Take your skirt off,"

She nodded and quickly did as she was told while I increased my movements as a reward. But once she started to roll her hips into my touch, asking for more, I stopped and slowed down, causing her to groan out of annoyance.

"You're such a tease Kuroko," she glared to me and panted slightly.

"Come here and lean over my shoulder," I said with a smile and sat up. She slowly came and did as she was told as she rested her chin on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck, nuzzling into me slightly.

"Don't be too loud okay?" I whispered to her as I wrapped an arm around her and rested my hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair and taking out the clip that kept her long fringe out of her eyes.

I felt her nod as she breathed heavily and I could feel just how hot and bothered she really was. This is what I loved to see the most, her perfect body drenched in sweat, while she would pant heavily and moan out my name over and over again in a lewd and sexy voice that no one else ever heard.

"My Mikoto," I whispered into her ear, as I caressed her covered slit with two fingers, tracing the outline of each and every fold I could feel through her soaked panties, while she trembled and struggled to keep her voice quiet.

I decided I had kept her waiting long enough as I slipped off her panties and started to stroke her now exposed sex, starting off slowly, before increasing my pace, as her gasps and moans of pleasure grew more frequent and were slowly becoming louder.

"Mmmm….Kuroko,"

I kissed her cheek lightly and felt her flinch slightly as I inserted my index finger, thrusting it in and out of her slowly. Soon adding in another finger when her hips started to roll into my touch, begging me for me.

"Ahh…..AH! Kuroko…." She sounded like she was getting close now as I could feel her hot breath on my skin, and her moans were dangerously starting to turn into screams.

"AHHHH! Kuroko….YAAAHHH!"

"Shh…..someone will hear," I whispered to her as she nodded and covered her lips with her hand, muffling every loud moan and scream she let escape her mouth. Her voice was something that would keep me awake at night, hearing it again like this felt like a dream, I didn't realised just how much I missed doing these things with her.

Finally as I thrusted my two fingers deep inside of her, she arched her back and thrusted hard into my touch and reached her climax, while I made her ride out her orgasm and could hear her loud screams of sheer pleasure all being muffled out into small whimpers and gasps by her hand that was pressed against her lips, silencing her voice so that only her and I could hear it. I let her catch her breath as I removed my fingers from inside of her, and kissed her cheek while she slowly calmed down and recovered, panting heavily and moving to let her head rest against my chest.

"Did that satisfy you?" I asked as I showered her neck in light kisses and held her close to me.

"…..Yeah…." She whispered out still panting heavily as she relaxed in my embrace and sighed deeply when she was finally able to get her breath back.

"Kuroko"

"Yeah?"

"Lie down,"

I smiled and let her go as I lay down and let her kiss me deeply, I had had my fun, now it was her turn. She slowly left a trail of light kisses leading from my lips and down to my breasts. I was pretty much as flat as a board and I didn't really get a lot of stimulation from my chest, but it did turn me on an awful lot when Mikoto would slowly run her hot tongue over my breast and flick my perky nubs causing them to become frim and hard.

She always did this since she knew it got me in the mood, and there was no different story this time, but she did it at a much quicker pace as it was obvious where she really wanted to direct all of her attention towards. She came to my panties and slowly took them off, leaving me now laying completely naked on her bed.

It seemed like she wanted to get me off quickly as she wasted no time in causing me to clench hold of the bedsheets in my fists tightly, and moan out her name, while her hot tongue pleasured my slit, and would poke at my clit every few moments, encouraging it to show itself. And sure enough it soon did.

"Ahh….Mikoto….AH!" I felt her sucking on my clit lightly, as she looked to me and smiled at the way I panted and moaned out her name, I could hold back my voice much better than she could, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a struggle for me to do so.

I was constantly biting my bottom lip to keep myself quiet, while Mikoto now started to thrust her tongue inside of me already causing my climax to build up in my lower abdomen. I rested a hand on her head and tugged at her short hair as she quickened her pace and caused me to roll my hips into her hard and fast thrusts.

' _Damn this feels amazing,'_ I thought as I could soon feel my climax approaching and knew that Mikoto could tell that I was close, since she not only doubled her efforts but now she was also sending powerful shocks through my swollen clit as her hand rested over it.

"Ah….Ah…..M-Mikoto!" I moaned out louder as my back arched and my waist raised up off the bed slightly. My teeth clenched together and my toes curled while I reached my limit and I thrusted my hips into Mikoto's advances.

My whole body spasmed violently while I shut my eyes tight and rode out my intense orgasm, Mikoto not letting up for a single second as I could feel her tongue happily lapping up all my juices and licking me clean. I panted heavily, desperately trying to get oxygen into my lungs, while I opened my eyes and felt slight tears of pure bliss stream down my cheeks, squirming slightly as I came down from my high and looked to Mikoto.

She sat up straight on the bed and smiled as I watched her swallow slowly, before she looked back to me and licked her lips clean of my juices and leaned over me, pressing her lips to mine and kissing me deeply.

No one would ever believe that she would have this kind of side to her, it was impossible to think about really, one minute she could be her regular kind and helpful self, obsessing over cute things and being as stubborn as ever. And the next she could turn on me and push me down harshly, kissing me deeply and causing me to moan into her mouth.

I loved her, I loved her with all my heart, but she didn't feel the same, she just directed her anger and desire towards me, I was merely her close friend and roommate that she lusted after. She was truly someone to be scared of, but I could never stop loving her, and I never wanted her to change, whether she was my dear Sissy or my dominant Mikoto she was still mine, while I was her good, submissive girl who never refused her. We belonged to each other.

….

"Kuroko?"

I heard Mikoto call to me as I was now still laying on her bed, but was facing away from her, while she was sitting up on her knees beside me and looking to me.

"What is it?" I asked, not looking to her as I was just about ready to fall asleep, doing these things with Mikoto always makes me exhausted, and so I was now laying relaxed, still completely naked and drenched in my own sweat, as I looked over to my bed, and could feel my eyelids growing heavy.

My attention was brought back to Mikoto as she leaned down to me and stroked my cheek lightly (the cheek she had slapped earlier), while she kissed me and sighed a little.

"I really am sorry for suddenly slapping you like that," she kissed my lips lightly and I could see the genuine look of worry and concern in her brown eyes.

"It's fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore," I smiled as I cupped her cheeks and kissed her back lightly.

She rested her head on my chest and nuzzled into my neck slightly, cuddling up close to me, "You'll stay with me tonight, right?" she asked.

"Of course, Mikoto," I replied as I happily wrapped my arms around her and held her in a loving embrace, while she pulled her covers over us both and settled against me.

I reached my hand up and stroked her short hair, watching her slowly drifting off to sleep in my embrace and just thinking of how lucky I was to get to hold her like this, she was so beautiful in so many ways, I didn't believe I deserved her, but as I lay there in her bed holding her close to me while she fell asleep in my arms, I knew I never wanted to let her go, as I treasured this wondrous moment and was soon joining my dear love in a peaceful sleep.


	5. A Simple Bruise

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know._

 **Rating for chapter: T**

 **Paring: Mikoto x Kuroko**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) parings. Don't like, don't read simple, otherwise enjoy :D **

**...**

It was now late afternoon in Academy City as the sun was just beginning to set in the sky as Mikoto Misaka and her three close friends sat out in the park all enjoying a drink together.

The day had passed by quite slowly as not only was there no school for any of the girls today but there also wasn't any Judgement work for Uiharu and Kuroko to finish off, they actually only just closed a case a few days ago, and everything was relatively peaceful in the City for now.

The group of four had been shopping earlier on that day, picking up a few things that they all needed, and generally just hanging out together happily, and now as they all sat together outside on the park benches, sipping at their cold drinks and talking to each other, and all enjoying the relaxing day they had been having so far.

While the four girls had all be talking and laughing together, one of them had noticed something about the eldest one in their group. It wasn't something big or anything, it just seemed to stand out a little, as the girl who had caught sight of the certain thing that made the eldest girl's appearance look a little off, didn't mean to stare or anything, but she couldn't help glancing back to the older girl as she could feel like she could see it more clearly every time she looked.

"Hey Misaka?" Saten called to the Railgun as she stopped talking to her classmate sitting beside her, and caught the older girl's attention.

"Yeah, what's up Saten?" the Railgun asked as she looked back to Saten with a smile, cutting her and her roommate's conversation short and turned her attention towards the dark haired girl.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I just need to ask this,"

"What is it?" Mikoto asked looking a little uneasy now, as she wondered what the younger girl was going to ask her.

"What happened to your neck?" Saten asked as she pointed to the older girl's neck while the other two girls looked to where she was pointing to see what she meant.

Suddenly there the other two saw what Saten had seen, as they realized that the older girl had a small, but quite noticeable bruise on the right side of her neck.

"She's right Sissy, there's a bruise there. Did you get hurt or something?" Kuroko asked as they all wondered how the older girl had gotten a bruise like that in such a strange spot.

"Wait you guys can see it?" Mikoto asked, now looking worried as she covered the bruise with her hand.

The three girls just nodded back to her while she sighed slightly, "Damn it, I thought my collar would cover it up fine,"

"How did you get a bruise like that Misaka?" Uiharu asked.

"Was it a bug bite maybe?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah something like that I guess," Mikoto stated nervously, before she stood up from her seat, while the other three girls looked to her, "Err…I think I left something back at the dorm, I have to go, I'll see you two tomorrow right?" she asked as she looked to Saten and Uiharu nervously.

"Umm…yeah sure," Saten said, while Uiharu just nodded to the older girl, the two wondering why the Railgun had suddenly started acting weird when they had asked her about that bruise.

"I'll see you back at the dorms Kuroko," Mikoto said to her roommate, before she moved to leave the bench, but was stopped when she heard Kuroko say something to her.

"But wait Sissy, you haven't finished your drink yet,"

"Just throw it away for me, I don't want the rest," Mikoto stated with a smile, before she walked away from the bench, but turned back when she thought of something, "But don't you dare drink any of it," she warned her roommate with stern stare.

Kuroko just nodded slowly, before she waved to the older girl, "Bye Sissy," she said as her and the other two watched the elder girl turn and leave as she went running off back to the dorms of Tokiwadai middle school.

"What was that all about?" Saten asked as she looked back to the other two girls once the Railgun had gone out of sight.

"Why did Misaka act so weird and shifty when talking about that bruise on her neck?" Uiharu asked.

"Probably because she didn't realise anyone could see it, I'll admit it is a weird place for a bruise to show up, I wonder how she got it," Kuroko thought out loud, as she rested her elbow on the bench table and looked to the half full drink the older girl had left there, wondering if she should just take one little sip from it, after all it wasn't like the Railgun would find out about it.

"Yeah but she seemed awfully embarrassed when she was talking about it, plus I'm sure I saw her blushing a little there," Saten stated as she smiled while thinking for a minute, as to what could be the reason for the older girl acting so nervous.

"And?" Kuroko asked, looking to Saten with a bored expression on her face.

"Well she was acting nervous and uneasy when we asked her about it, she was blushing a little, and plus she just ran off suddenly, so she obviously doesn't want to talk about it, not only that but she also seemed surprised when she realized that we could clearly see the bruise she has and she did say she had tried to cover it up, so it must mean that she didn't want other people seeing it, and she wanted to keep it hidden" Saten explained.

"Okay, so what are you getting at exactly?" Kuroko asked, her and Uiharu not really understanding where the other girl was meant to be going with this.

"Don't you two get it? While it's true that it could be a little bug bite and there's nothing to worry about, but what if it's something else?" Saten tried to make the other two girls catch onto what she was hinting at.

"Something else, like what Saten?" Uiharu asked, obviously still a bit confused by what Saten was trying to get at, as was Kuroko.

"Like a 'Love bite'," Saten smirked as she lowered her voice a little.

"A…a…L-L-'Love bite'?" Uiharu stuttered as she blushed deeply at hearing such a word used so causally, "You mean one of those things that girls sometimes end up with after spending the night round at their boyfriend's house?"

"That's exactly right Uiharu," Saten nodded with a smile to her classmate.

"So you really think that that bruise on Sissy's neck could be a…a 'hickey'?" Kuroko asked, now seeming to be looking awfully worried all of a sudden.

"Well it definitely looks like one, don't you think so too Uiharu?"

"How would I know?" Uiharu asked raising her voice a little as she glared to Saten a little.

"What do you think Shirai, did Misaka go out somewhere last night?" Saten asked as the two looked back to the other girl who was sitting across the table from them.

"No she was with me all night, I remember her going to bed the same time as me and then waking up soon after me in the morning, I even remember hearing her wake up at one point to use the bathroom," Kuroko explained as she was certain that her roommate had not left their dorm last night.

"Are you sure she didn't sneak away in the night while you were sleeping? Her getting up to go to the bathroom could have been her coming back from her lover's place," Saten suggested.

Kuroko went silent for a moment as she thought and saw how that actually could be true, while her eyes widened slightly.

"Or maybe it wasn't last night, but in fact yesterday, did you notice that bruise on her before today?" Saten asked as she thought of another possibility for the bruise on Mikoto's neck.

"I don't think so, but she was in school in the morning, and was with me and you two after that, so she couldn't have gotten it yesterday," Kuroko explained as her voice now had a panicking tone to it, "But what if she did sneak away in the night, and I just didn't hear her until she came back? What if some guy left that bruise on her beautiful neck?"

"Wow calm down Shirai, I was only messing around," Saten said as she tried to calm the other girl's suspicions about if her roommate's bruise could be something more.

"But what if you're right Saten? What if some evil man marked my Sissy, leaving that bruise on her to let the whole world know that she belonged to him and no one else? Or what if he forced her into it, and she was too scared to fight back? Maybe that's why she didn't say anything about it till now," Kuroko thought up countless ideas in her head of how her dear 'Sissy' could have gotten that bruise.

"Relax Shirai-san I'm sure Misaka just didn't feel comfortable talking about it to us," Uiharu explained, also now trying to calm the Teleporter down a little.

"Yeah besides Misaka is a high-ranking level 5, I highly doubt she'd ever let some guy force themselves on her like that," Saten added, while Uiharu just nodded in agreement.

"Well why else would she feel uncomfortable when talking to us about it, unless it's something that she feels she has to hide, or feel ashamed about?" Kuroko asked her voice raised in a panicked tone as she stood up from her seat, before her eyes widened and she realized something.

"She could be with him right now, I have to find her. I WON'T LET MY SISSY BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" Kuroko yelled as she quickly started to run to go and look for her roommate, the thought of her in someone else's arms disgusting her.

Saten and Uiharu watched her go, before looking at each other, now being left alone on the park benches.

"Why did you do that Saten, you knew it would only set her off?" Uiharu asked as she glared to her classmate.

"Yeah, my bad I guess," Saten chuckled nervously as she smiled to her classmate and scratched the back of her neck, while Uiharu just glared to her still.

….

Mikoto sighed heavily as she was now standing in front of the mirror in her and Kuroko's bathroom, as she tilted her head to the side a little and looked to the bruise that she could now clearly see on the right side of her neck.

' _Damn it, it didn't show up as much this morning, so I thought it wouldn't be that noticeable, but now I can see how Saten and the others could spot it easily,'_ the Railgun thought as she traced her fingers over the bruise and flinched as slight pain could be felt when she touched the wounded area.

"Maybe I should just put a plaster over it for now, after all it is in a weird spot, and I don't want anyone else asking questions about how I got it," she thought out loud, before she heard the sound off a door opening and closing, guessing that it was probably just her roommate.

Mikoto shrugged as she heard the unmistakeable voice of her roommate call out to her, before she left the bathroom and went back into her and Kuroko's dorm,

"Hey Kuroko, listen sorry I-

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" Kuroko cut her roommate off as she ran up to the older girl and embraced her tightly, while Mikoto looked to the younger girl a little surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be here, I said I was going back to the dorm," Mikoto stated as she tried to get out of Kuroko's tight hug.

"Yes I know, but I thought that was just an excuse for you to get away from us and not have to talk about that bruise you have on your neck," Kuroko explained as she pulled away from the older girl a little, but still didn't let go of her.

"Well in truth that is kind of what I did, I guess but-

"So it's true then, you really did get that bruise from someone and it's not just a bug bite?" Kuroko asked, cutting off the Railgun again and holding onto her tighter.

"Okay no it's not a bug bite, but I don't see why you're so worried over it," Mikoto looked confused now as she really didn't understand what had gotten Kuroko so worked up about the mark she had on her neck.

"So what is it then, who gave it to you, was it a man, what's his name-?

"Calm down Kuroko, it wasn't a guy who did it," Mikoto stated as she was a little scared of the panicking Teleporter now as she stopped her from asking anymore questions.

"I knew it! Wait…it wasn't a man?" Kuroko asked as her panicked tone slowly faded and she looked a little puzzled, while she looked to the older girl, still holding onto her tightly.

Mikoto just shook her head as she smiled to Kuroko slightly, hoping that she would calm down now that she knew it wasn't a guy who had given her that mark,

"Far from it actually,"

"Well if it wasn't a man, then who was it?" Kuroko asked as she finally let go of the older girl and looked to her for an explanation.

Mikoto sighed slightly as she grabbed hold of Kuroko's hand and led her to sit down on her bed, as they both were now sitting on the older girl's bed, while Mikoto took a deep breath and Kuroko just looked to her with a wondering expression.

"Listen Kuroko, the thing is last night, somewhere during your sleep or something I don't know, you must have crawled into my bed at some point. I didn't realise you were there until I felt you kiss my neck lightly, however when I tried to wake you up, you just bit down on my neck, and it was quite hard as well. I felt too tired to shock you, plus I didn't want the other girls hearing us fighting and calling for the Head resident, so I just waited until you stopped biting me, before I picked you up and put you back into your own bed, you are really light by the way. And then once I noticed that you didn't wake up I went to use bathroom for a minute, before coming back out and going back to bed," Mikoto explained exactly what had happened last night, while Kuroko just sat there listening carefully to the older girl.

"So…so what you're saying is, I was the one that gave you that bruise?" Kuroko asked, all too surprised at what she had heard.

"Yep, it's no surprise if you don't remember though, I mean you were half asleep when you did it, and I thought it wouldn't show up that much since it didn't look that bad when I looked at it this morning, but clearly I was wrong it would seem," Mikoto stated with a slight sigh as she touched the mark on her neck, and winched at the slight pain she still felt when touching it.

"So it was me than, and no one else?" Kuroko asked, as she suddenly now seemed relieved that it was just something she had done in her sleep.

"Yeah, although why did you think it was a guy who did it?" Mikoto asked, kinda glad to see that her roommate had gone back to her regular-self now.

"Oh umm…I didn't, it was Saten and Uiharu who thought that you had gotten the mark from some 'boyfriend' or whatever," Kuroko smiled nervously to the older girl.

"How would that work, I don't even have a boyfriend?"

"I know, they're crazy right?" Kuroko chuckled nervously as she shifted her eyes a little, _'Honestly what was I getting myself all worked up about, of course Sissy would never leave me and let some man do that to her,'_ the young Teleporter thought with a smile.

"Wait, did you actually think they were right? Is that why you got so worried over how I got this bruise?" Mikoto asked, now understanding what had gotten Kuroko so worked up.

"No, no of course not, I would never think like that, I just wanted to ask you and make sure, so that I could set the other two straight when we see them tomorrow," Kuroko lied as she nervously smiled to the older girl again.

"Kuroko," Mikoto raised an eyebrow to the younger girl, knowing when she was lying, and when she was being truthful.

Kuroko nervously shifted her eyes, before she thought of something to change the subject, "Hey I've got an idea, bite me back,"

"DO WHAT NOW?" Mikoto asked with a raised voice as she looked surprised to her roommate, clearly not expecting her to say something like that.

"I caused you an inconvenience by biting your neck and giving you a bruise, so why don't you do the same to me and mark my neck as well?" Kuroko asked with a smile.

"I'd much rather just shock you to get my own back," Mikoto stated as she looked a little annoyed to her roommate now.

"But Sissy you always shock me, and besides if you give me a bruise, I'll be treated the same way you were today and asked all sorts of questions about how I got it,"

"Yeah except you'll like it,"

"Fair point, but if you do it, I promise I won't brag about it to anyone," Kuroko smiled as she folded her arms across her chest, knowing just how to wear the older girl down.

Mikoto shifted her eyes a little as she thought about Kuroko's offer, "You promise to cover it up?"

"I promise," Kuroko nodded already knowing that the older girl had given in now, and was happy to not have to be shocked.

Mikoto thought about the idea for a little bit longer, before she just sighed deeply in defeat, "Okay fine, but just this once,"

Kuroko just nodded, knowing that there was no way the Railgun would do anything like this again in the future, so this was her once chance to have the older girl 'mark' her as her own (although Kuroko already considers herself as Mikoto's ;) ).

Mikoto blushed deeply as she slowly swallowed and leaned closer to Kuroko, moving her shirt collar out of the way as she lightly traced her fingers up the younger girl's neck, Kuroko giggled a little at the tickling feeling, while she tilted her head a little, making it easier for Mikoto to have access to her bare neck.

"You can bite me as hard as you like Sissy, I won't mind," Kuroko winked to Mikoto as the older girl just looked to her with a slight glare, before she rested a hand on Kuroko's shoulder and leaned into her more, causing the Teleporter to shiver slightly when she felt the older girl's breath on her skin.

Kuroko closed her eyes as she sighed slightly and felt the Railgun's lips brush against her neck, before she bit her bottom lip a little at the feeling of Mikoto's teeth biting down hard into her skin.

"Ahh…Sissy…" Kuroko moaned a little as she trembled slightly and could feel her heart racing in her chest, while her roommate bit down harder into her skin. Kuroko flinched at the pain a little, _'She's biting me a lot harder than I first thought she would, it hurts a little but the fact that Sissy is the one that's doing it makes it bearable, plus it's not like I would ever get this chance again, so a little bit of pain is definitely worth it,'_ she thought with a smile as she panted a little, and gave out a pleasant moan, while Mikoto sucked a little on where she had bitten, being careful enough to not draw any blood.

Mikoto sighed slightly again as she slowly licked the fresh red mark she had now left on Kuroko's neck (which would no doubt turn into a bruise in the morning), nursing the wound before she kissed it lightly and pulled away from the younger girl.

Kuroko smiled as she opened her eyes and looked back to Mikoto, seeing her turned away from her as she was still blushing a deep red, "Sissy, I never knew you could be so…aggressive," she smirked, as she reached a hand upto the older girl's cheek and stroked her lightly.

Mikoto just stood up from her bed as she had her back turned to Kuroko now, and spoke in a low tone, while her cheeks were still stained with a deep red colour, "I'm going for a bath, and don't you dare come in, or I really will shock you until you stop moving," she warned, not looking to her roommate.

"Aww but Sissy," Kuroko whined a little before the Railgun glanced back to her with a warning glare. Kuroko just nodded to the older girl, scared that she would actually follow through with her threat, and just smiled to her, acting all innocent before the older girl went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her, while Kuroko stayed sitting on her roommate's bed, smiling to herself happily, as she traced her fingers over the mark that had been left on the left side of her neck now, closing her eyes as she rested her hand over it, and didn't even care about the pain she felt when touching the wounded area,

' _She's got my mark, and now I've got her's,'_ she thought as she couldn't be more overjoyed about what had just happened, _'We belong to each other now,'_ she sighed a little as she lay down on her roommate's bed and rolled over on it, resting her head in the bedsheets and taking in the older girl's beautiful scent, "I love you Sissy," she whispered out into the silence of the bedroom, knowing that today was one of the happiest days she had ever had, that she definitely wouldn't forget about anytime soon.

….

The next day the young group of four friends had all met up again at the park benches in the afternoon, having spent the day finishing off homework for school, and now just relaxing and talking together over some cold drinks.

However soon Saten noticed something about Kuroko's neck and was getting quite the bad case of déjà vu, as she looked to it a little more closely, before she couldn't help but ask about it,

"Hey Shirai, what's with the plaster on your neck?" the dark haired girl asked, getting the Teleporter's attention as she stopped talking to her roommate for a moment and looked to Saten, while the other two girls did the same.

"Oh it's nothing really, Sissy just left her mark on me last night," Kuroko smiled as she rested her elbow on the table and traced the plaster on her neck with a finger.

Saten and Uiharu looked a little taken aback as they thought the older girl would never do anything like that to her roommate, as they both looked to Mikoto now, expecting an explanation of some sort from her.

"Kuroko," Mikoto glared to her roommate slightly as she felt like shocking her right at that moment.

"Hey you didn't say anything about me not being allowed to tell anyone who I got this mark from," Kuroko smiled as she looked back to the older girl now and was ready to teleport away if she tried to shock her.

"So it's true Misaka, you really gave her your mark last night?" Saten asked, now seeming to have come back to her senses, while Uiharu was slowly doing the same.

"Yes…but only because she was the one that gave me that bruise by biting my neck the other night," Mikoto explained as she blushed nervously and pulled her collar down a little so that Saten and Uiharu could see the small plaster she had covering her mark that Kuroko had left on her neck.

"Ah so it was Shirai-san who gave you that bruise?" Uiharu asked smiling now, and feeling a little relieved that it wasn't some guy they didn't know about.

Mikoto just nodded before she fixed her collar so the plaster was a hidden again (the plaster isn't completely hidden, but it's harder to see than Kuroko's since Mikoto's mark was more low down on her neck than Kuroko's is so is less noticeable then her's).

"See Saten it wasn't some guy that left it on her," Uiharu smiled to her classmate glad that the bruise on the Railgun's neck had just been part of another one of her roommate's assaults.

"Yeah I guess, but is you two leaving a mark on each other necks' all you did last night, or did you go further?" Saten asked with a smirk to Kuroko, thinking that she would most likely tell if something more happened between the two girls last night.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, it's a secret," Kuroko smiled as she put a finger upto her lips and glanced to the older girl sitting beside her on the bench, while Mikoto just sat there and sighed slightly, still feeling like she should shock some sense into her roommate.

"I can't believe this all started over a simple bruise," the Railgun thought out loud as she rested her head on the table in a fed-up manner, while the other three girls all just smiled to her slightly, before they all fell back into a more regular and less embarrassing conversation.


	6. A Certain Inexperienced Railgun

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know._

 **Rating for chapter: M (for mature content)**

 **Paring: Mikoto x Kuroko**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) parings. Don't like, don't read simple, otherwise enjoy :D **

**WARNING: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

Today had been a hard and tiresome day for Kuroko Shirai, she had had some homework to finish off for school, Judgement had been bothering her a little with this new case that no one has found any leads on just yet unfortunately, not only that but she also had been meaning to go out shopping for some new clothes that she needed, but with everything that's been going on lately, she just hasn't gotten the chance to go just yet.

The young Teleporter sighed deeply as it was now late in the evening, as she was researching a few things on her laptop while her roommate had just come out of the shower and was getting ready for bed.

"What's up Kuroko?" she heard the older teen calling to her, as she took her attention away from the screen for a moment.

"Huh, oh nothing really Sissy, just Judgement work as all," Kuroko gave the older girl a small smile as she turned to look to her, while the Railgun sat up on her bed, looking a little concerned for her roommate.

"You're not going to be up all night with it are you?" Mikoto asked as she got up from her bed and walked over to the desk that her roommate was sitting at, leaning against it a little.

"No I think I'll just give it up for tonight, I'm tired anyway," Kuroko sighed again as she just shrugged her shoulders and shut down her laptop and closed it, looked to her roommate again, as she watched the older girl walk back over to her bed and sit down on it again.

"Hey Kuroko, can I…ask you something?" the Railgun asked, her voice taking a slight nervous tone to it.

"Sure, what is it Sissy?" Kuroko turned round in her seat, while she looked to her roommate with a wondering expression on her face.

"Well I was just wondering…" Mikoto paused, as she looked like she was blushing a little and turned away from Kuroko, before she shook her head and looked back to the younger girl again,

"What does sex feel like?" her voice came out in a whispered tone, as she nervously looked to the younger girl.

Kuroko didn't answer as she just sat speechless, and looked to Mikoto with wide eyes, seeming all too surprised by the older girl's strange and out of the blue question, _'She didn't just say what I thought she said right? No of course not I must of heard her wrong, or maybe I'm dreaming, yeah that's it I must have fallen asleep while researching, there's no way Sissy would ask me something like that in real life,'_ the young Teleporter thought as she blinked a few times, before she slapped herself in the face, hoping to wake herself up, only to end up winching at the pain she felt afterwards.

"Are you okay Kuroko?" Mikoto asked, wondering why the younger girl had just slapped herself in the face like that all of a sudden.

"Yeah, fine…sorry what did you say Sissy?" Kuroko asked as she rubbed her slapped cheek and sighed a little at finding out that she was in fact not dreaming right now, so that must have meant she had heard her wrong.

"I said, 'what does sex feel like'?" Mikoto repeated her question, talking a little more loudly and clearer now as she seemed a little less nervous.

It turns out that Kuroko hadn't heard her wrong as she sat wide-eyed, and took a moment to think about what was going on right now, _'Okay so I didn't hear her wrong or anything like that, but why did she suddenly ask something like that?'_ she wondered as she stood up from her seat and walked over to her own bed.

"Where is this coming from Sissy, are you sick or something?" the Teleporter asked as she sat down on her bed and looked to the older girl with a puzzled expression now, still seeming to be caught off guard a little by this certain question.

"No I'm fine, it's just that…Saten was talking to me about the subject earlier today, and I really just didn't know how to answer her or anything. I'm older than her and yet I know next to nothing about that kind of stuff," Mikoto explained sighing slightly, while she looked down to the floor and seemed disappointed in herself.

"So then way are you asking me about it? You're a year older than me as well don't forget,"

"I know, but you seem to always know so much about the topic that I thought you had already done it or something," Mikoto stated nervously, she knew that even though Kuroko was only in her early teens and was a year younger than herself, she guessed she had already done it with someone before, since she always seemed to know a lot about the subject, not to mention the weird and often times erotic fantasies and dreams she would have and sometimes brag to her and the other two about.

"Sissy just because I know a lot about the subject, doesn't mean I'm not still a virgin,"

"Wait…are you still a virgin?"

Kuroko just smiled as she sat forward on her bed and looked deep into the older girl's brown eyes, "Of course Sissy, after all I've been saving myself for you," she winked to her roommate, causing Mikoto to cringe a little and turn away from the Teleporter.

"That's exactly what I mean though, I should know more than you and Saten do, but it turns out that I'm completely hopeless when it comes to this sort of thing. I mean I know how a baby is made and all that stuff but…I guess since I've never done myself I don't fully understand it that well," Mikoto explained, changing the subject to what they were originally talking about.

"But Sissy haven't you ever thought about it?" Kuroko asked as she now seemed much more interested then shocked and speechless.

"Not really, I guess I've never given it all that much thought,"

"Really Sissy, you've never thought of someone in that way before, haven't you ever had a crush on someone before?"

"No, I've never really bothered with any of that stuff, of course there was the odd guy that I maybe liked, but I always just ignored the weird feelings I would get, and after a few days they would go away like they had never been there in the first place," Mikoto slouched on her bed a little as she tried to think of a time she had maybe had feelings for someone, but none really came to mind, none of them being like how Kuroko seemed to feel about her at least.

"So you've never been in love before?" Kuroko asked as she stood up from her bed.

Mikoto just shook her head after thinking for a few minutes, as she shrugged her shoulders and let Kuroko come and sit down beside her on her bed.

"And you've never had your first kiss?" Kuroko rested a hand on her roommate's shoulder, now beginning to understand why something like this had been bothering the older girl.

"Have you?" Mikoto felt a little embarrassed now, as it seemed like she had been missing out on quite a few things since she had come to this city and had only really focused on things like school and levelling up more than anything else.

Kuroko looked to Mikoto for a moment, before she just smiled and nodded to her, "Yes a couple of years back, she was a nice girl, but not really my type I guess, we weren't together that long,"

Mikoto was a little surprised, not that Kuroko had already kissed someone before, or dated them, but more to the fact that she couldn't really believe that someone else could put up with an full-on and sometimes forceful girl like Kuroko, _'Then again that might have been why they didn't go out for that long.'_ She thought with a slight smile, before she looked to Kuroko, feeling a little nervous again.

"Kuroko?"

"Hmm?"

"What does a…kiss feel like?" Mikoto couldn't help but blush a little when having to ask her roommate things like this, it made her uncomfortable, but she felt like she just had to know.

"Well I suppose I could tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't shock me okay?" Kuroko smiled as she moved a little closer to the Railgun, as she saw an opportunity and decided to go right for it, without even having to think twice about it.

Mikoto was a little weary at first, wondering why she would shock her if she was just telling her how it felt, but shrugged and agreed to it anyway, nodding slightly, "Okay I promise I won't shock you,"

"Good girl," Kuroko smiled to the older girl, before she leaned in closer to her and surprised her with a light kiss on the lips.

Mikoto froze as she was all too surprised by the soft feeling of Kuroko's lips brushing against her own, only letting the light kiss last a few seconds, before she broke it and pulled away from her roommate, and glared to her.

"Kuroko," the Railgun spoke in an angered tone, getting ready to give the Teleporter a good shock, before the younger girl nervously smiled to her and held her by her shoulders, trying to keep her somewhat calm.

"Hey you promised you wouldn't shock me,"

"That was because you said you were going to tell me, not show me," Mikoto glared to her roommate, while her voice had an annoyed tone to it, feeling like she should just shock Kuroko and not care about breaking the promise she had just made to her.

"But Sissy isn't that what you wanted?" Kuroko smirked now as she let go of the older girl's shoulders and cupped her cheek, stroking it lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto frowned to Kuroko as she brushed her hand away from her face.

"You said you wanted me to tell you how a kiss feels, so wouldn't the more effective way of doing that, be showing you instead?"

Mikoto still frowned a little as she did want to know how a kiss felt, but she really didn't know if she should let Kuroko kiss her like this, after all would she stop at just a kiss, or would she turn it into something more?

"Come on Sissy, don't you want to know what a real kiss feels like?" Kuroko spoke in quite the lustful tone, causing Mikoto to shiver and feel even more uncomfortable as she felt Kuroko cup her cheek again, and traced her lips with her thumb ever so softly.

' _It's just a kiss right? That's it, nothing more, we never need to speak of this again once it's over. Come on Mikoto Misaka you shouldn't be feeling so nervous about this, it's just one simple kiss, who cares if it's Kuroko, she's my roommate and probably my closest friend, but it's not like this will change anything between us. After all she's tried to kiss me a hundred times before, the only difference is I'm actually letting her do it this time I guess, then again if she takes it too far I could just pull away again, and besides what have I really got to lose by doing this?'_ Mikoto thought to herself as she could feel her cheeks heating up and swallowed slowly, while she looked to Kuroko and sighed deeply, convincing herself that a single kiss is all this would be, just so she could see what it felt like, then that would be the end of it.

"Okay…" the Railgun answered with a slight nod to her roommate, finally agreeing to let Kuroko kiss her just this once, "But you can't tell anyone about this alright?" she warned knowing how bad it may look if this somehow got out.

"Don't worry Sissy, I won't tell a single soul," Kuroko smiled with a nod, before she cupped the older girl's cheeks with both hands and leaned in closer to her again, sending a few shivers down Mikoto's spine as the Railgun could feel the younger girl's warm breath on her lips.

Mikoto's brown eyes went wide for a while as she felt Kuroko's lips brush against her's again, being soft at first, but soon feeling a little pressure as Kuroko deepened the kiss slightly. Mikoto let herself slowly get used to the feeling of someone else's lips on her own, she had kissed her family before but this somehow felt completely different to that, as she now sat with her eyes half open, and her hands clenched into tight fists, uncertain if this felt good or bad.

She glanced to Kuroko, and watched for a reaction from her. Her eyes were closed, but she could easily tell that she was more than happy right now, after all why wouldn't she be? She had probably always wanted to kiss her dear 'Sissy' and now she was actually letting her do it, she was probably over the moon about it no doubt.

Mikoto pulled away slightly, as she nervously turned away from Kuroko and blushed deeply, tracing her lips with two fingers, while her head felt like it was spinning, and her heart was beating a little faster.

Kuroko looked to her roommate with a smile, guessing that she had gotten nervous again, and decided to see if she would let her go a little further, she wasn't herself right now, she was vulnerable and maybe a little confused, does that mean she would be willing to try something more than just light kissing?

"Hey Sissy, open your mouth for me," Kuroko spoke in a whispered voice, while that lustful tone could still be heard by the older girl.

"What, why?" Mikoto looked back to Kuroko, nervously as she wasn't exactly sure if she liked where this was going or not.

"Trust me, you'll like it," Kuroko winked to Mikoto as she stroked her cheek a little and rested her other hand on her shoulder, looking deep into her brown eyes again.

The Railgun hesitated at first, not sure if she should trust Kuroko's words, before she took a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes, parting her lips a little as she felt the younger girl's lips press against her's again.

A slight surprised gasp could be heard from Mikoto's lips as she felt Kuroko push her tongue in and begin to explore her walls, playing around with the older girl's tongue and encouraging it to join her's,

' _Her…her tongue…is she trying to French kiss me? I…I…I'm not sure if I ever like this…it feels weird. Should I just tell her to stop?'_ Mikoto wondered as she really wasn't sure if this was going the way it was supposed to, she knew that Kuroko was enjoying it no doubt, but she wasn't so sure about herself, after all not only was this the first time she had done something like this with someone, but that someone was also Kuroko, her best friend and roommate, was it okay to do these sorts of things, there wasn't any harm in it right?

Although this was pretty much all that Kuroko had ever dreamed about, she could tell that Mikoto wasn't enjoying it as much. She smiled into the kiss, and decided to be a little more forceful, deepening the kiss even more, while she ran her hand through her roommate's short hair.

' _She's…sucking on my tongue…why is my mind going blank…I can't breathe, what's happening to me,'_ Mikoto gasped for breath between kisses, as tears started to slowly well up in her eyes, she had never felt like this before, it felt so weird, but also was slowly starting to feel kind of…nice.

As the deep kiss grew more passionate and went on for longer, Mikoto had no idea how to react to what was going on, her heart was pounding in her chest, her head was spinning, her mind had now gone completely blank, and as she could feel her breath running short, her lungs begging for air, a very faint, but very clear enough moan of slight pleasure escaped her throat.

Their lips parted slowly as one single string on saliva connected them still. Kuroko smiled to Mikoto, clearly she had heard that small moan at the end, while the Railgun just sat there, blushing deeply and breathing heavily, getting her breath back, before she looked back to Kuroko and could feel some sort of urge to try that kiss again.

The Railgun sighed a little as she pulled away from Kuroko and touched her lips with two fingers, still tasting the younger girl's lips on her own, she bit her bottom lip slightly, as she knew that the kiss started to feel…really good towards the end there, should she try it again to see if it feels the same? This was Kuroko after all, she would be fine with it, but she was a little scared to admit that she actually did like that kiss more than she first thought she would.

"What's wrong Sissy, didn't you like it? Do you maybe want to try again?" Kuroko asked, looking a little concerned as she saw that the older girl looked to be awfully confused at the moment.

"No, no it felt good I guess…it's just…" Mikoto paused as she thought, trying to put her thoughts into words, but unfortunately her head was still spinning, and right now she didn't seem to have any way to focus her mind on anything, while her heart raced and her chest felt tight, all she could do was look to her roommate with a confused expression,

' _What is this feeling…why can't I focus on anything? My head hurts, my chest aches, my tongue feeling tingly, and slight trembles are constantly going down my spine right now. Is this what kissing someone feels like? If this is all from a simple kiss…how would going all the way make me feel? Would it feel this good as well?'_ Mikoto thought before she moved closer to Kuroko and leaned into her more, laying a light kiss on her lips, before she looked to the younger girl with a longing look in her eyes.

Kuroko wasn't sure what Mikoto was going to say next as at this moment she still seemed to be in that vulnerable state, not only that be it seemed to have gotten even worse now. Plus as Kuroko looked into the older girl's eyes she could see something which she had never seen before behind them, _'Could she possibly want me to do more to her?'_ Kuroko questioned, before she felt Mikoto kiss her cheek lightly and blushed a little, wondering just what it was that her roommate wanted her to do next.

"Hey, Kuroko?" Mikoto leaned in closer again.

"Yes…Sissy?" Kuroko asked nervously as she shivered at feeling the elder girl's breath on her exposed neck, while Mikoto seemed to move closer with every word that she said.

"How do two girls have sex?" the Railgun whispered into Kuroko's ear, before she linked both of her arms around the younger girl's neck and gazed into her eyes with that same longing look in her own, she was clearly asking for Kuroko to carry on.

Kuroko eyes widened as she could not believe what she had just heard her roommate say to her. It was already quite the miracle that she had let her kiss her twice a minute ago, but to actually let her make love to her? Now she could have never ever imagined that. Still she quickly composed herself and smiled to her roommate, after all when would she ever get another chance like this, all her dreams were finally coming true, and she couldn't be happier about it.

"Are you sure about this Sissy?" Kuroko asked as she reached a hand up to Mikoto's cheek and stroked it lightly, combing her hand through her short hair, and taking her small hair clip out in the process.

Mikoto just nodded in reply. She had never done anything like this before, and she wasn't sure if it would change how she felt about Kuroko or not, but all she wanted to know was, how did it all feel, was it all as good as that kiss, or was that the only good part, she would only know if she tried it out for herself.

"So then do you want me to simply tell you how it all works, or…" Kuroko paused as she wrapped her arms around Mikoto's waist and pulled her closer to her chest, kissing her cheek lightly, before she whispered into her ear, "…do you want me to show you instead?"

Kuroko just smiled as she saw Mikoto's blush deepen at that, before she leaned into her again and blew into her ear, causing the older girl to shiver slightly.

"Sh…show me," Mikoto answered after a pause, whispering while she was still blushing nervously, trembling slightly as she felt Kuroko lift up her pyjama top a little and softly caress her exposed skin.

Kuroko nodded happily, before she hugged Mikoto close to her, while the Railgun sighed and brought her into another deep kiss, not caring if any moans escaped her throat this time as Kuroko was soon sucking on her tongue again.

' _This feels different to the other kiss, this one feels more comfortable, and much more enjoyable…it feels so nice…to have her lips on mine, and to feel her tongue twisting and turning along with mine. I can hear her moans and gasps slowly starting to match with mine, this feels so amazing, I never knew something like kissing could feel this good,'_ Mikoto thought, getting well and truly lost in the deep, and passionate kiss, while the taste of Kuroko lips on her's made her tongue tingle, trembling at the soft touches she could feel going up her exposed back every now and again caused by the younger girl's hands.

Once there lips parted, Kuroko smiled to the older girl sitting in her arms, before she nuzzled into her neck, causing Mikoto to give out a small chuckle. Kuroko slowly let go of her roommate, moving to get up from the bed and stood in front of Mikoto, while the older girl just looked back to her with a wondering expression, a little puzzled as to why she had stopped and gotten off of the bed suddenly.

"Well Sissy, normally what comes after kissing, is undressing so…" Kuroko trailed off slightly as she lifted her purple pyjama top up a little, and smiled when the older girl looked to her now exposed navel and slim stomach, before she looked back up to Kuroko's eyes, and watched her strip down to her underwear, while she blushed deeply.

' _I've seen her in only her panties and even completely naked plenty of times before…but why does it now feel so different to see her like this? I never noticed how child-like her body looks, her chest is smaller than mine, and she definitely doesn't have any curves on her…and yet her slender body looks so inviting right now, like its simply screaming for my attention.'_ Mikoto swallowed loudly as she couldn't help but bite her lip when she looked to her roommate's almost completely naked body,

' _Her twintails are out right now…I've seen her with her hair down plenty of times before now, but right now I can see how long her hair really is, and I think I like it more when it's down like this…plus she looks…really cute with her hair down,'_ Mikoto thought with a small smile, before she pulled herself out of her thoughts and heard Kuroko say something.

"Like what you see Sissy?" Kuroko smirked at the longing look that was in Mikoto's eyes, while a deep blush stained the older girl's cheeks, "Your turn,"

Mikoto looked down to her pyjamas for a minute, blushing nervously while she fiddled with the collar to her pyjama top a little, turning away from Kuroko slightly, _'Why am I so nervous? I've undressed in front of Kuroko lots of times before, I shouldn't feel any different about now,'_ she thought as she shook off that nervous feeling and sighed, before she slowly unbuttoned her pyjama top and slipped it off of her shoulders, pausing as she looked down to her pyjama pants now.

"You know I could take them off for you if you can't do it Sissy," Kuroko smiled as she winked to the struggling Railgun, causing her look back to her, while her blush deepened, and she shook her head frantically.

"I can undress myself thank you very much," Mikoto stated as she glared to Kuroko slightly, before she looked back to her pyjama pants, quickly taking them off a second later and dropping them onto the floor.

Kuroko smiled as she came to sit back onto Mikoto's bed, allowing her to link her arms back around her neck, while she traced small circles on the Railgun's back with one finger on each hand, chuckling slightly when she would see the older girl shiver against her light touches.

"Okay, but if we're really going to do this, you've got to promise me you won't shock me for anything, got it?" Kuroko asked, not wanting to be shocked every time she did something to the powerful Railgun.

"But what if I don't like what you're doing to me?" Mikoto asked, willing to go through with the promise, as long as it had a good enough reason behind it.

"You can simply tell me, and I'll stop okay?" Kuroko stated while she could feel Mikoto hugging her a little tighter, while their chests' were currently being pressed together.

Mikoto just nodded in reply, while she lightly kissed Kuroko on her cheek, clearly she didn't want to talk for much longer, and obviously just wanted to carry on with what they had started.

"Good girl, Mikoto," Kuroko whispered to the older girl in that same lustful tone from before, as she traced her fingers up her spine, and licked her neck, sending Mikoto into shivers, while she moaned slightly and tilted her head a little, giving her roommate easier access to her neck.

Kuroko calling her by her first name had caught Mikoto off guard a little, but the fact that she was beginning to lick and bite her neck was more of a surprise right now, _'She's biting me…she could easily leave her mark on me…but I don't really want her to stop. It feels good, and it doesn't hurt at all, I never knew she could be so gentle when doing something like this to me. Her tongue feels warm against my skin…mmm, Kuroko,'_ the Railgun moaned again as she arched her back slightly and panted a little, feeling her whole body beginning to heat up and sweat, while Kuroko just continued and soon caused her roommate to have lots of little red bite marks on her neck, which would no doubt turn into bruises and/or hickies in the morning.

"Ahh…Kuroko…mmm,"

Kuroko couldn't help but smile when she heard those small but very clear moans escape the older girl's lips, as she couldn't be more pleased with herself for it to be her that she was making those cute sounds for, she could tell Mikoto was enjoying this just as much as she was.

"Your moans sound so cute Sissy," Kuroko smiled as she pulled away from Mikoto's neck and looked to her happily.

Mikoto just blushed and looked away from her roommate in reply, feeling a little embarrassed, before she got an idea and slowly moved her hands from around Kuroko's neck, and down to rest on her almost completely flat chest.

"What are you doing Sissy?" Kuroko asked as she looked to where the older girl's hands were and watched as she softly began to massage her small beasts.

"I want to hear you moan as well Kuroko," Mikoto stated as her touches began to become a little firmer, while she looked to the plump little mounds, feeling just how smooth they were against each of her fingers.

Kuroko looked to Mikoto, a little surprised at first, before she just smiled and shrugged slightly, "Go ahead Sissy," she replied before she kissed the older girl on her cheek lightly, letting her take the lead for a bit.

Wasting no time at all, Mikoto leaned into Kuroko and started to kiss and lick her neck lightly, while she gently massaged her small breasts, and would often pinch at her already slightly hardened nubs, advancing more whenever she heard a slight moan escape the younger girl's lips.

"Mmm…Sissy…that feels good," Kuroko moaned happily, while she felt truly at peace with the older girl pleasuring her like this, although she did sort of wonder how she knew that her breasts were awfully sensitive.

For a girl who hardly knew anything when it came to sex, Mikoto seemed to know exactly what to do when it came to pleasuring her roommate, as she lightly bit down into Kuroko's neck, before she descended down and started to leave light kisses around her now stiff nubs, giving the same treatment to each one, before she would lick and suck on each one a little, while little red marks started to form where she would bite down on.

"Ahh…Sissy…don't bite so hard," Kuroko moaned as she could feel the older girl bite down on each of her nipples again and again, causing her to winch at the pain a little.

Mikoto simply did as Kuroko told her, and took care to be more gentle, while she continued to pleasure her roommate's breasts, stopping to just lick them lightly, as she looked to Kuroko and her heart felt like it skipped a beat when she saw the Teleporter panting a little, while a deep blush was covering her cheeks.

"You okay Kuroko?" the Railgun asked as she looked a little concerned and wondered if she had actually hurt her by doing that, stroking her cheek lightly with the back of her first two fingers, while Kuroko just smiled and nuzzled into her touch more.

"Yeah I'm fine," She replied as she leaned in and lightly pecked Mikoto on the lips, causing her to smile back to her slightly.

' _I may have marked her worse than she marked me just then, but if those marks do become more visible tomorrow it shouldn't be a problem, they're on her breasts after all, so it's not like anyone will see them,'_ Mikoto thought as she looked to the red bite marks that were now on Kuroko's small breasts.

' _True that hurt a little then, but they're still from Sissy, so I don't care if it was a little painful,'_ Kuroko thought with a smile, while she lightly kissed Mikoto on her forehead.

"I thought you said you knew next to nothing about sex, so where did you learn that?" Kuroko asked.

"I did say that, but I know how sensitive growing breasts are. After all mine are the same," Mikoto explained with a smile, before she looked to her own small chest, and sighed a little.

Kuroko smiled as she lifted Mikoto's chin up so that she was looking to her again, "Don't look so disappointed about it Sissy, I think your breasts are just perfect," she stated, while she gently rested her hands on the older girl's small breasts and massaged them a little, causing Mikoto to moan slightly in reply.

"Kuroko, can you kiss me again?" Mikoto stated nervously, while she slightly looked away from Kuroko.

"Of course Sissy," Kuroko replied as she cupped Mikoto's cheek and leaned into her more, pressing her lips to her's, and pushing her tongue in almost instantly, while Mikoto moaned slightly and let Kuroko pin her down on the bed, and kiss her passionately.

While the two young girls were lost in their deep and passionate kiss, Mikoto started to slowly feel Kuroko's hands exploring her body, caressing her smooth skin lightly, causing the elder girl to let out a small moan between each kiss. Kuroko soon stopped however when she came to Mikoto's waist and paused for a moment to see if the older girl would stop her.

But everything seemed fine as Mikoto allowed Kuroko to continue and start to stroke her covered sex, while she trembled and squirmed at the feeling a little,

' _Kuroko's touching me 'down there'…can she tell how wet I am right now?'_ Mikoto wondered as she only now just realised how turned on she really was at the moment, the area between her thighs feeling well and truly drenched.

Kuroko didn't seem at all surprised but looked rather more pleased as she lightly traced her finger over Mikoto's clit, and smiled at the slightly louder moan it caused the older girl to let out, _'She must be enjoying all this more than I thought, she's soaking through her panties, and her clit is already swollen and stiff,'_

"Sissy you're soaked down here," she whispered, while Mikoto just moaned in reply, constantly squirming at the amazing feeling Kuroko's light strokes shot through her body.

"T-then do something about it," the Railgun smirked up to Kuroko, speaking in a panting tone, while she slowly rolled her hips into the younger girl's touch, almost begging her for more.

Kuroko just smirked back in reply, before she leaned down and kissed Mikoto on the lips, soon removing the older girl's panties, along with her own, while the two of them now looked to each other, with Kuroko sitting on top of Mikoto, as the two girl's had stopped for a minute and gazed deep into each other's eyes.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with slight moans and gasps of pleasure and ecstasy, both of the girls being careful as to not let their voices get too loud in order for the girls next-door to not hear them. They held onto each other's hands tightly, as they thrusted against each other, and could soon feel their climaxes building up in their lower abdomens.

"K-Kuroko…Ahh…I'm close…" Mikoto managed in-between heavy pants and fairly loud moans, as she could feel her eyes welling up with tears, while she was quickly reaching her limit.

"Metoo Sissy…let's cum together," Kuroko whispered as she smiled down to the beautiful girl laying beneath her, causing her to nod and smile back up to her.

And so, within a few more deep thrusts from both of the two lovers, neither of them could hold back any longer, the pleasure they both felt hitting its highest peak, before they both gave a couple hard thrusts, and let out fairly loud cries of release.

"KUROKO!" Mikoto came first as her back arched, and her toes curled, her eyes shutting tight, while tears streamed down her cheeks, still rolling her hips against Kuroko's as she rode out her first ever orgasm, panting heavily and trembling all over.

"M-MIKOTO!" Kuroko soon followed suit as she tightly held onto Mikoto's hands, biting down on her bottom lip a little while she rode out her intense orgasm along with her lover laying beneath her.

The two young lovers, collapsed as they both panted heavily and tried to get their breath back, while they both slowly started to recover and lay together in their shared afterglow.

' _That felt…incredible, I'm not sure if I can even describe it by simply saying just that. I've never masturbated, or even thought about it in anyway before, I never thought I would ever let anyone take my virginity at this age, let alone let it be Kuroko who did it. That moment before I came there, I thought I was going to burst from all that pleasure overwhelming me, not to mention that pressure I felt as my climax kept building up in my stomach, and then of course the relief and bliss I felt after, it all felt like nothing I've ever felt before…it felt heavenly,'_ Mikoto thought as she was still trying to get her breath back and make her racing heart go back to normal, while she looked to Kuroko with glazed over eyes, guessing that she felt the same right now.

' _It was like a dream, but so much better because it was all real, it all really happened, I did all those things with Sissy, it wasn't all just some dream or fantasy, we really did it. Sissy and I just had sex, and I simply have no words for it,'_ Kuroko smiled down to Mikoto, panting still as she lay on top of the older girl and squeezed her hands tightly, never wanting to let them go, while she sighed slightly and seemed to be the first out of the two to get her breath back, closing her eyes for a moment as she leaned down and kissed her lover's tears away.

"I love you, Mikoto," the Teleporter now sat on top of her lover smiling to her, as she watched her breathing slowly return to normal again.

Mikoto eyes widened as she heard what Kuroko had said to her, not only had she just called her by her first name, which is someone she hardly ever does, but she also told her she loved her. True she had told her many times before, but the older girl had always thought that she was just trying to tease her like she normally does, however now it didn't seem like that, Mikoto could see the genuine look she had in her eyes while she smiled down to her and said those three words, and all the Railgun could do was feel sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Kuroko," she whispered, catching her breath and seemed ashamed that she couldn't find it in herself to return the younger girl's feelings, she now knew that Kuroko had been in love with her for a long time, but even now after they had just slept together, she still felt like she was nothing but her roommate and closest friend, nothing more,

' _I'm horrible, just completely heartless. I asked her to do this for me, and she accepted, she just confessed her feelings to me, and all I can say is, 'I'm sorry?' really Mikoto just how much of a monster can you be? Kuroko loves me, and I'm just too stupid for not realising it sooner,'_ Mikoto cursed herself under her breath feeling like she was probably the worst person on Earth right now.

"It's okay Sissy, I know that you don't feel the same way about me, and that's fine," Kuroko stated with a forced smile to Mikoto, she wasn't expecting the older girl to return her feelings, but it still hurt to hear only those words of pity leave her lips, _'This is where my dreams and what's real are different, my dreams always end happy with Sissy saying, 'I love you too, Kuroko', but reality can never be as kind sadly,'_

Mikoto could easily see through the younger girl's fake smile, and watched as her maroon eyes filled up with tears, which were soon running down her cheeks, however the Railgun knew they weren't like the ones of sheer pleasure and feelings of sheer bliss she had cried earlier, all that were behind these ones were sadness and pain.

The Railgun sighed heavily as she let go of one of Kuroko's hand and reached up to the younger girl's cheek as she slowly wiped away her tears, still smiling for a moment, while she felt her roommate nuzzle into her touch more, seeing that even though she said it was fine, that's not what she really felt inside her heart.

' _I really am so sorry Kuroko,'_ Mikoto thought, before she squeezed Kuroko's other hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing her knuckle lightly, while Kuroko smiled down to her and bit back the tears she could feel welling up in her eyes again.

"You know if ever you want to do something like this again, I won't object to it," Mikoto smiled as she wiped Kuroko's watery eyes.

"Really?" Kuroko looked all too surprised by this, she was certain that once this was over, that would be it, this would just be a one-time thing, which they would never speak of again after tonight, but it seemed like she was completely wrong.

Mikoto nodded in reply, "As long as you ask me beforehand, and we haven't got lessons in the morning, we can do it as often as you like, okay?" she winked to the younger girl, happy to see that expression of absolute pain and disappointment slowly fade away from the Teleporter's face, to be replaced with one of happiness.

"Okay," Kuroko nodded as a real smile now formed on her lips and she leaned down to her lover, kissing her lips happily. The older girl couldn't return her feelings, but this was more than enough for her right now.

"And you have to not tell anyone about it, not even Saten or Uiharu, got it?" Mikoto warned once Kuroko had stopped kissing her lips and had pulled away from her a little.

"Can I at least tell them that I'm not a virgin anymore?" Kuroko asked, slowly going back to her regular self now.

"No…I want everything that happened tonight to stay just between us okay?" Mikoto blushed a little as she glared at Kuroko slightly, but was really happy to see her now acting like herself again deep down, after all she had never really seen that depressed side to her roommate before, she didn't even know it was there underneath everything else.

"Okay Sissy, we can keep this night as our little secret," Kuroko smiled as she put a finger to her lips and winked to Mikoto.

"Good," Mikoto smiled back to her with a nod, before the two girl's embraced each other, and soon fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, while they happily slept together in the older girl's bed that night.

….

Mikoto sighed heavily as she looked into the bathroom mirror, looking at all the marks Kuroko had left on her neck last night, which were now clear bruises and red bite marks that would no doubt take weeks to fade.

She tilted her head a little so she could see all the marks more clearly, and really didn't see how on Earth she was going to hide any of them, standing in her pyjamas from last night still, while she lightly touched one or two of the marks, and winced at the slight pain it sent through her skin.

The Railgun smiled slightly as she heard footsteps coming up behind her, and sighed again when she felt her roommate wrap her arms around her shoulders and hug her from behind.

"Morning Sissy," the Teleporter whispered as she nuzzled into the back of her neck happily.

"Morning, sleep well?" Mikoto asked as she looked to her roommate and couldn't help be chuckle at the tickling feeling of Kuroko nuzzling into her neck.

Kuroko just nodded, before she kissed the older girl on her cheek lightly, before she let go of her and walked to stand beside her instead of behind her, "Are we going to school tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding, there's no way I'm going to school like this, my neck's covered in bruises and hickies because of you," Mikoto smirked to Kuroko as she looked to the younger girl and ran her hand through her short hair.

"Hey you were just as bad Sissy," Kuroko pointed out, as she pulled her pyjama top down a little so her roommate could see all of the love bites and small bruises that were covering the Teleporter's neck and small chest, not forgetting the ones that were on her breasts and around her nipples, making them look a little swollen.

Mikoto smiled to Kuroko slightly, before she looked to all those marks on her skin and thought about all the things that happened last night, including the guilt she felt after not returning the younger girl's feelings, making her feel just terrible.

"I really am sorry Kuroko,"

"Stop apologizing already Sissy, it's okay really," Kuroko smiled as she cupped Mikoto's cheeks and caused her to smile back to her, before the younger girl brought her into a deep kiss.

' _I'll still love you, no matter what Sissy,'_ Kuroko thought as she felt Mikoto kiss her back and wrap her arms around her waist, hugging her close to her.

' _Although I thought of Kuroko as nothing more than a friend still…kissing her like this really does feel good,'_ Mikoto thought as she happily smiled into the kiss and moaned pleasantly when she felt Kuroko sucking on her tongue.

"So since we're staying here for today and tomorrow, do you think we could possibly…you know…" Kuroko trailed off slightly once their lips had parted, as she winked to Mikoto, causing the older girl to raise an eyebrow to her.

"Not so fast Kuroko, I know what I said last night, but I'll only allow you to do it with me, if we can get some breakfast first, I'm starving right now," Mikoto started as she rolled her eyes to her eager roommate.

"Deal, I'm feeling quite hungry myself anyway," Kuroko replied with a smile and a nod, before she pecked Mikoto on her cheek, and turned to leave so she could get changed out of her pyjamas, having quite the spring in her step it would seem.

Mikoto smiled as she watched the younger girl leave the bathroom, sighing a little, _'I'm sorry Kuroko, I couldn't return your feelings, but I can do this for you at least,'_ she thought as she really didn't mind repeating the events of last night every once in a while for Kuroko, as long as she could see that smile of her's that's all she cared about, Kuroko was happy with how things were right now, and that's all that mattered to Mikoto.

The Railgun smiled as she left the bathroom, and walked up to Kuroko, wrapping her arms around her, and hugging her tightly from behind, while Kuroko looked back to her with a smile.

"I love you Mikoto," the Teleporter whispered as she nuzzled into her roommate's neck, happy to be in her warm embrace.

"I know," Mikoto smiled to the younger girl, before she lightly pecked her cheek, and brought her into a deep kiss, giving out a pleasant moan as Kuroko kissed her back happily.

' _I can't return your feelings and say I love you back, but I can make you smile and keep you happy for now, so that's enough for you, right Kuroko?'_ Mikoto thought as that feeling of guilt still lingered in her heart, only really realising now that yes she didn't understand the topic of sex all that well, but also there were some things she didn't know about her dear roommate and friend before last night happened, and while their deep kiss grew more passionate, she thought that with some time, maybe, just maybe, she could learn to love her as well.


	7. Take time with a wounded hand

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know._

 **Rating for chapter: M (for mature content)**

 **Paring: Mikoto x Kuroko**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) parings. Don't like, don't read simple, otherwise enjoy :D **

**WARNING: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

Late afternoon was now slowly starting to set in on the busy estate known as 'Academy City'. The sun was slowly beginning to set in the sky, causing it to turn into a tinted orange and yellow colour, it would be getting late soon, and it would no doubt be getting dark in a few hours.

Young middle schoolers, Kazari Uiharu and, Ruiko Saten, were patiently waiting for their other two friends to arrive so that they could all go and do a little shopping together. The only thing is they had been waiting outside 'Seventh Mist' (one of the City's big clothing stores) for a while now.

They were meant to meet up with the other two a good while ago, however the younger of the two had texted Uiharu and said they might be a little late due the fact that the older one had forgotten something or other.

Saten sighed deeply as she stood with her back leaning against the large building, looking to her classmate every now and again, while Uiharu kept going from glancing at her phone, to then looking all around her, wondering where their friends just might be.

"How late did Shirai say they were going to be?"

Saten asked as she ran a hand through her long black hair, noticing that the sweat from her forehead was causing her fringe to stick to her skin slightly, it was no surprise really, today had been really hot after all. But waiting outside, while the burning sun was still beating down on her wasn't really helping.

"Well she didn't say an exact time, she just said that she and Misaka might be a little late,"

Uiharu explained as she shifted her eyes from Saten to her phone, frowning slightly when she saw a sentence saying, 'No new messages' on her screen, it had been that way for a while now.

"And that was how long ago?"

"Almost about half-an-hour, I think," Uiharu stated nervously, as she sighed and looked away from her phone for a minute,

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute now," she smiled, seeming unsure of herself, while Saten just rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"At this rate the shops will close before we even have the chance to buy anything,"

Saten thought out loud as she really was starting to wonder what was keeping the other two girls, she didn't mind waiting for them, but they had never been this late before, why were they taking so long?

However it didn't seem like the two had much longer to wait, as within a few more minutes of standing around, they heard a familiar voice calling out to them from across the road.

"UIHARU! SATEN!"

The two looked to each other for a moment as their eyes widened slightly, and they then turned to the sound of the loud voice calling to them, smiling when they recognized who the person was.

There standing just on the other side of the road, waiting for the traffic lights to turn red, in order for them to cross, was Kuroko Shirai and Mikoto Misaka, the two were meant to show up long ago, but something got them a little…side-tracked.

"Hey you're finally here, what took you so long?" Saten asked as she and Uiharu greeted their friends, while the two had now quickly crossed the road, and had walked up to them both.

"Well…" Kuroko paused as she was going to explain to Uiharu and Saten what had happened, but looked to her roommate for a moment instead,

"Should I tell them?" the Teleporter asked as she smiled slightly to her roommate, getting the idea that explaining what had caused them to be so late, may be a little embarrassing for the older girl.

The older girl looked to her roommate, with a nervous expression, blushing out of embarrassment, before she sighed deeply, and slowly raised her left hand up, hiding her eyes behind her long fringe, as the two younger girls gasped a little, while Kuroko just rested her hand on her roommate's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Saten and Uiharu were surprised to see the older girl's left hand wrapped up tightly in white bandages, ending near to her elbow, and leaving space for her thumb and fingers.

"What happened to your hand Misaka?" Uiharu asked in a worried tone, while Saten and her looked to the Railgun's injured hand.

"I landed on it a couple of days ago," Mikoto explained simply, still hiding her expression, and turned away from the younger girls slightly.

"It was after school the other day, she had forgotten to turn her homework in and quickly ran back to her classroom, only to end up tripping and falling on the way back, she apparently put her hand out on instinct to support herself and landed on it instead," Kuroko explained what had happened in more detail, as she smiled slightly to her roommate.

"Ouch, you didn't break any bones right?" Saten asked, while Uiharu looked even more worried now.

"No, the Doctor says I just sprained my wrist, and bruised my hand a little, he said it would be all healed up in a week or so, but then again I did slip in the shower last night, and ended up banging it quite badly against the wall," Mikoto stated, reassuring the two that she wasn't badly hurt, but still feeling terribly embarrassed that she had acted so clumsy.

"So is that the reason why you took so long to come and meet us here today?" Uiharu asked, sighed slightly in relief that it was only a sprain, and that there wasn't much to worry about.

"Kinda…when I slipped in the shower it really hurt, so much so that I could move it at all the next morning. Kuroko took me to the Doctors earlier, and he did say that I had now damaged it a little more, but as long as I rested it enough, it would be fine in about two weeks tops," Mikoto sighed as she looked to her injured hand, and felt ashamed of herself for a moment.

"I told you to not go rushing around like that, you may be a high ranking level 5, but you're still human Sissy. You can still get hurt easily if you're not careful," Kuroko sounded a little like she was the older one out of the two when she said that, as she rested her hands on her hips, and frowned when looking at her roommate's wounded hand.

"Yeah, I know," Mikoto mumbled under her breath as she glared to her roommate slightly, having heard this kinda thing an awful lot from the Teleporter since she had first injured herself.

"So can't you move it at all?" Saten asked, wondering how the Railgun was getting by with only one functioning hand.

"I can still write and all that, luckily it wasn't my dominant hand that got hurt, and I can still use it to bathe and dress myself, however it does hurt, and I…I normally have to ask Kuroko to help me out," Mikoto said that last part in an awfully quiet tone, as the blush on her cheeks deepened slightly.

"Wait so you have to help her dress and wash herself now?"

Saten asked, as both her and Uiharu looked to Kuroko, thinking that she was no doubt over the moon about getting to do that kinda thing for her 'Dear Sissy'.

"Well, she can wash herself, she just can't use both hands. And she can put on underwear and skirts, as well as pants easily enough, but when it comes to putting on a bra, or a shirt, or pretty much anything that needs to be worn over the top of her body…well let's just say she gets a little stuck,"

Kuroko smiled as she glanced to her roommate, failing to hide a small chuckle when remembering watching the older girl trying to put her school uniform on this morning without any help (it didn't go well, as you can imagine).

"So you really let Shirai dress you now Misaka?" Saten asked with a slight smirk, wearing the same sly expression that Kuroko had on her face right now, as they both looked to the older girl.

"Well I would do it myself, but…it hurts," Misaka stated, talking in a low tone now, as she nervously rubbed her arm and turned away from the other three girls, her face turning bright red.

"Well come on, let's go shopping for a bit before all the shops close for the night," Uiharu suggested seeing that Mikoto was now very embarrassed, and decided to change the subject, in order for that embarrassment to not turn into anger.

The Railgun quickly nodded, agreeing with Uiharu, and thanking her at the same time for changing the subject, as to not put her through anymore embarrassment, while the other two girls shrugged their shoulders and agreed as well.

The four group of friends then spent the rest of the afternoon looking around the shops, buying a few things for themselves, and ending the evening by having a drink at their local café, chatting and laughing the rest of the day away together, departing the stores, and saying their goodbyes, just before Kuroko and Mikoto had to be back at their dorm, as to not be breaking their strict curfew.

…...

Mikoto sighed deeply as she watched the seconds on the digital clock that her and Kuroko kept on the desk pass by slowly, while she lay awake on her bed, laying on her stomach, still dressed in her school uniform as she waited for Kuroko to be done in the bathroom, so that she could help her get ready for bed.

She hated having to depend on Kuroko like this, she knew that Kuroko probably didn't mind helping her out, in fact she probably loved it. But Mikoto still felt so ashamed of herself for causing this all to happen.

' _Look at me, waiting around for my roommate to come and help me get changed, I can't believe this, I can't even dress myself without constantly ending up in tears because my hand hurts whenever I use it. I'm so pathetic,'_ Mikoto thought as she rolled over onto her back, and looked up at the ceiling, resting her right arm over her eyes, while she could feel slight pain in her left hand, guessing that the painkillers she had taken earlier must have worn off by now.

She winched slightly as she slowly lifted her left arm up, looking to her wounded hand, and sighing again, before she struggled to turn it into a fist, blinking back a few tears as she tightly clenched her thumb to the backs of her fingers, feeling pain shooting through her nerves. She could make a fist, but it hurt. She could probably get dressed by herself, but it would hurt more.

Even so she quickly shook her head and ignored all those thoughts. She sat up straight on her bed as she nodded to herself, and was determined to not let this get her down. She slowly took a deep breath and used her right hand to slowly grab the bottom of her over-vest and lift it up gradually, using her injured hand to support herself, pressing her closed fist into the bedsheets, while clenching her teeth together and pushed through the slight pain she felt. Finally after much effort she was able to pull the vest over her head, and took it off, using her right hand to throw it on to the dorm room floor.

She took a few heavy breaths as she now sat slouched on her bed, her left hand throbbing in pain. She shook of the pain as she wiped away the slight tears that were welling up in her eyes, and took a few moments to rest and collect herself, before attempting to try taking off her buttoned up school shirt, the over-vest was the easy part, now came the real challenge.

Getting the actually shirt off wouldn't be that much of a problem, undoing all of the buttons would be the hard part. She decided to not waste any more time just sitting and waiting, as she now reached her right hand up to the top button on her undershirt. She knew undoing buttons with only one hand could be difficult, but really how hard could it be? Apparently very hard it would seem.

After trying over and over again for a good few minutes with just her right hand, fiddling with the top button, each of her fingers fumbling around it, trying to undo it, tugging at it a little to see if that would work, but it seemed like all that she did just wasn't working. Undoing buttons one-handed was pretty much next to impossible without practice it seemed as she wasn't getting anywhere with this method. So finally she sighed and gave up, deciding to just try and undo the buttons normally.

Lifting both hands up to her neck, and slowly started to use both of them to undo the top button, however every time the joints in her wounded wrist moved to help her bones do their job, intense pain would shoot through her nerves, causing her to wince in pain.

But even though it hurt quite a bit, she pushed through and found that it wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be, just as long as she didn't think about the pain. Yes it hurt, it hurt a whole lot, but she could bear with it for now.

Finally after what seemed like almost an hour (but in reality was only a few minutes) the Railgun was able to undo the last button on her shirt, and sighed slightly as she slipped it off her shoulders with her right hand, and threw it to join her over-vest on the wooden floor.

Mikoto smiled to herself as she was glad to have accomplished this much, since for the past few days she always had to ask Kuroko for help with getting her uniform off, however now she felt that with a bit of endurance, she cloud do it all by herself.

However she then looked to her chest to realize that her bra was still on, knowing straight away that there was no way she could take that off with just one hand, and her left hand already felt like it was going to fall off, she was meant to rest it, and that meant to not use it for anything.

Plus while taking off her bra may not turn out to be so bad, putting on her night-shirt, and doing up all the buttons on that would be a different story, and she already felt so exhausted, finally deciding to throw in the towel and give it rest.

She could still feel slight pain coursing through her nerves in her left hand, it wasn't as bad as when she was using it, but it still hurt. She didn't care anymore, she was tired and in pain, as she let her tears well up in her eyes, and stream down her cheeks, while small sobs escaped her lips.

Suddenly Mikoto froze as she heard the bathroom door open, and heard the familiar voice of her roommate as she now stood in her purple pyjamas already to head off to bed, with her long maroon hair down, and her school uniform put away.

"Okay Sissy, you can brush your teeth if you want before I help you…"

Kuroko paused as she looked to her roommate, seeing her sitting slouched on her bed, wearing only her bra and school skirt now, while the Railgun bit back a few sobs, and sniffled a little, not daring to look to her roommate.

Kuroko just stood looking to the older girl for a few more minutes, before she just smiled slightly and rested a hand on her hip,

"Want some help Sissy?" she asked, seeing that the older girl had tried to undress herself, only to end up crying in pain out of using her injured hand in doing so.

Mikoto sat there for a minute, not bothering to even glance towards her roommate, before she sighed heavily and wiped her eyes, nodding to Kuroko slightly.

Kuroko slowly came walking over to Mikoto's bed with a smile, as she lifted the older girl's head up with one hand, and wiped away her tears, sighing slightly when more tears came to replace the ones she had just wiped away.

"Why didn't you just wait for me?"

the Teleporter asked with a caring expression, while she fixed the older girl's hair, and was surprised to see that the small clip she wore, hadn't yet fallen out, as it held her long fringe up by her ear tightly, Kuroko slowly took the clip out, and set it down on the older girl's desk, before she looked back at her roommate again, waiting for an answer to her question.

"I was able to get my over-vest off without much of a problem, so I thought I might be able to take my whole uniform off, but I ended up just straining my wrist with undoing all the buttons on my shirt," Mikoto explained as she sniffled again and avoided her roommate's gaze.

"Do you want some more painkillers for your wrist?" Kuroko asked, as she made a gesture with her finger for the older girl to turn around.

"No I don't like taking them before bed, they make me really drowsy in the morning,"

Mikoto stated as she obliged and turned round on her bed, showing her back to Kuroko, as she shivered a minute later at the feeling of the younger girl unclipping her bra, and slipping it off her shoulders slowly.

"Do you want to have a shower tonight?" Kuroko asked as she took the older girl's bra, and bent down to pick up her discarded over-vest and shirt on the floor, before she went to go and put them away.

"No, I'm tired, I just want to sleep right now," Mikoto said as she turned back around and stood up from her bed, unzipping her school skirt and taking it off with ease, wishing that she could have done the same with her shirt and bra.

"How about having a nice soak in the bath then?" Kuroko suggested as she got out her roommates, child-like pyjamas from the older girl's wardrobe, and threw them over her shoulder, before she walked back over to Mikoto.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Mikoto's voice was raised a little now as she glared to her roommate slightly, before she quickly took off the shorts that she always wore under her skirt, leaving her in nothing but her panties now, as she sat back down on her bed.

"It'll do your hand good, and who knows it might actually relax you, you have been awfully stressed over these past few days,"

Even though it was clear to see that Mikoto wanted to go to sleep right away, Kuroko wasn't giving up, as she spoke in a casual voice, and placed the older girl's pyjamas on her bed, before she picked up her roommate's school skirt and shorts, taking them to be put away as well.

"And why do you think that is?" Mikoto asked as she sat on her bed watching her roommate put away her clothing, while she sighed at the shame she felt for not being able to do it herself, without causing her injured wrist more strain.

"Come on Sissy, it'll relax you, plus I brought some bath cream that's meant to help with aching joints, plus it makes your skin super soft," Kuroko carried on as she walked back over to her roommate once she had put all her clothes away,

"I can even help put it on you if you like,"

"Why would I let you do something like that? It's bad enough that you have to help me dress myself, I don't need you rubbing cream all over me as well," Mikoto answered, before she turned away from her roommate, and stood up from her bed again, ready to change into her pyjamas.

"Sissy, you know I won't quit right?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow to the older girl, knowing she would eventually cave in, if it meant that she would be left alone afterwards.

Mikoto was tired and really didn't feeling like fighting with Kuroko right now, she didn't like letting her annoying roommate win like this, but it was probably the only way to stop her constant pestering.

"Fine, if it'll make you shut up, then I'll take a stupid bath," Mikoto stated as she gave in, and really couldn't be bothered with shocking the Teleporter, and then waiting for her to recover so that she could help her get dressed for bed.

"But you have to let me help you," Kuroko smiled, offering a deal, as she folded her arms.

"You better not try anything," the Railgun warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it Sissy, you're injured after all," Kuroko replied with a slight wink to the older girl, causing her to cringe slightly back at her,

"Come on then, the bath's already for you,"

Kuroko stated as she walked over to the bathroom, while Mikoto just glared to her slightly, a little taken aback at first, but then cursing herself under her breath for not realizing that the younger girl had planned for things to go this way sooner.

Mikoto just sighed heavily, as she followed her roommate into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her loudly.

…...

Mikoto normally would never let her roommate join her in the bath, no matter allow her to help her wash herself, but it was already late, she was tired and really didn't feel like arguing with Kuroko tonight, so she figured she'd let it happen just this once, in order for the younger girl to stop annoying her, and just let her go to bed when the bath would be all over and done with.

The two roommates were now sitting in the filled bath together, both being completely naked, and soaked in the warm bath water, the elder, not daring to look to the younger sitting behind her, while silence fell on the both of them.

The Railgun sat in the bathtub with her keens hugged up to her chest tightly, while her bandaged hand lay on the side of the bath. She glanced to it slightly, moving each finger slightly, only to feel slight pain shooting through her nerves every time she did.

Kuroko sat behind her roommate, sitting up on her keens, as she was washing the older girl's short brown hair, looking to Mikoto as she smiled slightly, and sighed when she noticed the older girl wince in pain whenever she moved her fingers,

"Sissy stop doing that, you'll make it worse,"

The older girl just moved her injured hand to rest by her side, under the water, being constantly on guard if the younger girl decided to try anything, although she guessed if her roommate was planning on doing anything to her, she probably would have already done it by now, instead of just help her with washing her hair for her.

"Take your hand out of the water, you'll get the bandages all wet,"

Kuroko immediately stopped doing what she was doing, and grabbed for the elder girl's injured hand, pulling it out from under the water, while the older girl trembled and bit her lip from the slight pain she felt.

"That hurt," Mikoto whispered as she glanced to her roommate with a slight glare.

"Then stop acting like a stubborn little child, and just cooperate with me already, I told you I wouldn't try anything," Kuroko scolded the older girl as she really didn't like it when she got this stubborn.

Mikoto looked to her roommate for a moment, a little surprised to hear her raise her voice the way she had at her, she only ever did that when she was getting fed up, which was hardly ever. Mikoto swallowed slowly as she just nodded, and rested her wounded hand back on the edge on the bathtub once Kuroko had let go of it.

"Why are you washing my hair anyway, I can do it by myself you know," Mikoto stated as she turned away from her roommate again, and changed the subject, deciding to just let the younger girl help her without her acting like she was a sulking five year old.

"Sissy, your hair's all greasy, and I can tell you haven't washed it in a while, I guess washing it with one hand isn't all that easy right?"

Kuroko asked as she had now gone back to washing the older girl's hair, rubbing conditioner into her scalp, and gently combing out the few knots and tangles with her fingers, making her short hair look all nice and neat again.

Mikoto didn't answer as she just mumbled something under her breath and changed the subject again,

"So why haven't you tried anything on me yet? I've hand this injured hand for a good few days now, and I keep needing your help with dressing myself, and yet you haven't done anything to me, when normally you would grope or assault me at any chance you got. You're not sick are you?" Mikoto asked as she really did wonder why her normally very forceful roommate was being very unlike herself.

Yes it was true that she was pretty much shaking with excitement the first time the older had needed her help with dressing herself, but she hadn't tried anything yet, which was something that Mikoto really didn't expect from her.

"You're injured Sissy, taking advantage of you like that would be wrong of me, besides the Doctor said I should help you, rather than just causing you more stress, and help you I shall. After all I really don't mind looking after you like this, if I can be of help to you any even just a small way, then I'm happy," Kuroko explained with a smile as she had now combed out all of the knots and tangles that were in the older girl's short hair, sitting back slightly as she nodded her head in satisfaction.

"So maybe I should hurt myself more often, if it means you'll stop making me shock you every day,"

Mikoto smiled as she thought it would be nice if Kuroko was like this more of the time, being willing to help, but being less forceful about it, and knowing to only help out, and not cross any lines.

"Maybe, but that would only cause me to scold you more, about getting yourself hurt all the time, after all I don't like seeing my Dear Sissy in pain,"

Kuroko stated as she slowly wrapped her arms around Mikoto's waist, and hugged her from behind, rested her head against her bare back while she smiled at the sweet scent of the strawberry conditioner she had used to wash her hair with.

Mikoto's eyes widened slightly as she felt Kuroko hug her close, feeling uncomfortable and uneasy, while a slight heat raised up and spread across her cheeks, a little afraid of what the younger girl just might do in this situation.

The two young girls sat like that for a few minutes, the elder not moving an inch, thinking that the younger would go further than a simple hug if she did. However as the minutes passed Kuroko didn't move her arms from where they were held loosely around her roommate's waist.

' _She's not doing anything other than hugging me right now, maybe it is okay to let her help me from time to time like this,'_ Mikoto thought as she let herself relax in the younger girl's embrace, smiling slightly when she felt Kuroko's arms slowly let go of her, after a few more minutes, glad that the contact didn't last that long.

"Okay put your head back," Kuroko said as she had let go of the older girl now, and grabbed the shower head from behind her, ready to rinse all the conditioner out of her roommate's short hair.

Mikoto did as she was told, arching her neck slightly, closing her eyes, and smiling slightly, when she felt the warm water from the shower head rain down on her, while she felt Kuroko's hand washing out all of the conditioner, causing a relaxing feeling to wash over her body.

"Hey why don't you grow your hair out long Sissy?"

Kuroko asked, speaking in a casual voice, of course she wanted to try and make a move on the older girl, but she knew now wasn't the time for that, causing the Railgun more stress when she seemed to finally be relaxed would only make her recovery last longer.

"It's easier to handle while its short, besides my hair would take years to grow out as long as your's is, it's always been just naturally short anyway,"

Mikoto answered as she thought that she should let Kuroko help her with bathing more often, since it was much easier to let someone else do it for you, then to struggle to do it all while only using one hand.

"Hey I've been wondering, why do you where panties under your shorts more now, didn't you used to go 'commando' a lot more before?" Kuroko asked casually, with a slight smirk forming on her lips.

Mikoto froze as she realized that she shouldn't have let her guard down so easily when she was around her roommate like this, although she may not try anything right now, that doesn't mean she wouldn't talk about embarrassing things.

"Of course I'm going to wear underwear under my shorts, when you're the one that's helping me to dress myself," Mikoto stated, her voice taking an angered tone to it as she moved away from her roommate's touch slightly, knowing that she was done with washing her hair now.

"But Sissy I said that I'm not going to try anything,"

"That's never stopped you before,"

Mikoto said in a low tone as she glared to her roommate slightly, while Kuroko placed the shower head back where it was originally, and grabbed the bath cream she had brought from the shops earlier today, taking it off the side of the sink, and opening it.

"Fair enough, now turn around, and give me that hand of yours," Kuroko instructed as she tugged on Mikoto's arm with her free hand, telling her to turn around and face her.

Mikoto reluctantly turned around in the bath, as she sighed and held out her injured hand out for Kuroko to take, while she nervously looked away from her.

Kuroko smiled as she looked to her roommate's bandaged hand, and took hold of it, sighing at how soaked the bandages had gotten from the older girl putting her hand under the water. Kuroko slowly removed the bandages from her roommate's injured hand, and reached over to put them in the bathroom bin, before she squeezed some of the bath cream from the bottle on to her hand, and softly started to rub the cream into Mikoto's skin.

Mikoto could feel heat raising up into her cheeks again as she shivered slightly at the feeling of Kuroko's fingers stroking her skin, massaging her injured hand and sprained wrist. It felt relaxing, and soothing, plus this was starting to make the pain in her hand subside slightly, but she was now being sure to keep her guard up just in case Kuroko did decide to try anything.

"Feel better now?" Kuroko asked as she, started to rub the bath cream up her roommate's arm, smiling when she saw that it was obviously relaxing her.

"A little I guess," Mikoto replied in a low tone as she stretchered her legs out in front of her, while allowing Kuroko to rub the bath cream all over her body, starting from her arms, to her slender shoulders, up her neck, and then stopping when her hands moved back down the older girl's body, pausing at her small chest.

Mikoto was constantly shivering and kept backing away slightly whenever she felt Kuroko's hands touching her, it did feel soothing, and relaxing, but she was determined to not let herself get caught up in the moment, she still had to be extra alert when it came to her roommate.

' _I didn't want to let her rub all this cream on me, but now that's she actually doing it, it feels…kinda nice, maybe it's okay for her to do this. But if she even starts to go further, I'll kick her out of this bath,'_ Mikoto thought as she slowly closed her eyes, and let herself enjoy the soothing feeling of Kuroko smothering her body in the bath cream.

Kuroko stopped for a moment as she looked to the older girl's small chest, biting he bottom lip slightly at the thought of touching those small, but perfect mounds, only to shake her head and push that thought to the back of her mind.

"Could you turn round for me Sissy?" Kuroko asked with a nervous smile now, as she guessed that the older girl would tell her to stop if she went to try and touch her chest.

"Sure," Mikoto replied as she opened her eyes, and turned her back to face her roommate, shivering slightly when she felt Kuroko's hands rubbing the bath cream down her back, massaging it gently.

Kuroko looked to her roommate with a wondering expression as she noticed that she was wearing a relaxed look on her face, and whenever she ran her hands over the older girl's shoulder blades, she would hear the Railgun make a faint pleasant sound, while she would shiver slightly.

"Are you liking this Sissy?" Kuroko asked as she moved her hands to reach around to her roommate's slim stomach, causing her to shiver and let out another pleasant 'mmm', while she gently massaged her stomach and waist, stroking her navel softly.

"It…mmm…it feels, kinda nice…I guess,"

Mikoto spoke in-between slight hums, liking this more than she thought she would, as she sat up straight, allowing Kuroko easier access to her lower abdomen, not seeming to notice how close the younger girl's hands were getting to her most private area.

"Does it feel good here?" Kuroko asked in a low tone, as she stroked the older girl's waist line, while Mikoto didn't seem to take much notice to the fact that Kuroko was now dangerously close to taking things a little too far,

"I don't know…mmm…"

Mikoto trembled slightly as she could feel Kuroko's hands descend slowly down her stomach and abdomen, before they would travel up to just below her small chest, each time getting closer to crossing over that line.

Mikoto flinched slightly as her inured hand was now clenched into a fist under the water, she felt slight pain, but that soon disappeared as she was lost to the soothing feeling she felt as she fell victim to Kuroko's slight and gentle touches.

' _Why does this feel so good? I shouldn't be letting my guard down like this, but…but it just feels so nice to have her hands running over my skin, what is in that bath cream?'_ Mikoto wondered as she smiled slightly at the feeling of Kuroko's fingers tickling her skin, not minding that one of her hands was resting on her thigh now.

' _Am I starting to pant?'_ the Railgun questioned as she could hear her breaths coming out in heavy, spaced-out pants, while her eyes were now only half-open, leaning back slightly and feeling her roommate's small chest against her back.

Kuroko was quickly losing all control, every little hum that left the older girl's lips, caused her to go that little bit further, and when the Railgun didn't refuse, she took it as a sign that she really was enjoying this, much more then she thought she would no doubt.

' _I shouldn't do this, but that little cute voice she's using is just urging me one more, I can't deny the clear fact that I want her right now. But she's injured, I can't take advantage of her at a time like this, maybe if she hadn't hurt herself then I would gladly go further and ravage this irresistible body of her's, but how would she react if I tried to do something like that now I wonder?'_ kuroko thought as she was beginning to wonder if she should just stop stalling, and go for that precious place that her hand was currently circling around, finding it hard to stop herself since she had already come this far.

"Mmm…Kuroko…that's enough," Mikoto whispered between pants as she thought it would be best to cut things short here, before they got out of hand.

But for Kuroko it was already too late, as her hand slowly caressed the older girl's inner thigh, causing her to shiver and surprisely let a different sound escape her lips, while she froze after doing so, and slowly came back to her senses, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Sissy, did you just…moan?" Kuroko asked as she hadn't even taken things that far, and yet she had already caused the older to let out a very quiet, but still very clear moan.

"I…umm…"

Mikoto just went quiet as she could feel her blush deepen to a dark crimson red, while her body felt hot, and her heart beat quickened slightly, while she felt Kuroko's hand still stroking her inner-thigh, getting closer to her intimate area, the feeling causing more moans to escape her lips, and a strange rush to run through her body.

' _I'm not sure if I should be letting Kuroko go this far, but…this sure is making my head spin right now, I can just about barely keep myself from moaning louder then I already am,'_ Mikoto thought, before she clenched her teeth together, and didn't seem to care that having her wounded hand in a tightly closed fist was hurting her.

"Does it really feel that good Sissy?" Kuroko asked as all she got in reply was more pleasure filled moans from the older girl, while she embraced her roommate with her free arm holding her close, and using the other one to finally go for that goal, not being able to hold herself back anymore.

Mikoto froze the minute she realized where Kuroko's hand was now touching her, her brown eyes going wide as she felt the Teleporter's index finger trace along the outside of her folds, causing her to gasp and instantly grab the younger girl's hand.

"Ah…Kuroko, not there…" she spoke in a voice that was just a little louder than a whisper, grabbing hold of Kuroko's hand, and stopping her from advancing.

Kuroko looked to the older girl for a moment, not expecting her to stop her, but knowing that she should have easily guessed that it was going to happen. But even so, Kuroko just smiled as she traced her first finger along Mikoto's folds again, causing her to shiver and moan in reply.

"Sorry Sissy, I can't hold back anymore,"

Kuroko whispered into the older girl's ear, before she rested her other hand on Mikoto's stomach, and teleported her to now be sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with her feet being the only part of her left touching the water.

"K-Kuroko?"

Mikoto looked a little uneasy now as she sat with her lags dangling, and her hands gripping the side of the bath, so that she wouldn't slip, only now realising that the pain in her left hand was more severe than she first thought.

Kuroko moved closer to Mikoto as she now gazed up to her with longing eyes, resting her hands on her keens, gently rubbing them, while she looked to the older girl's blushing expression.

"You said you wouldn't do this kinda thing to me while I was injured,"

Mikoto stated as she tried to slow down her breathing, and stop her heart from racing, while she spoke in a slightly raised voice, not wanting to let Kuroko know that she was extremely aroused right now.

"I know, but your voice…those cute little moans you keep letting out just make me want to go further, I can't stop myself Sissy…" Kuroko paused as she sat up on her keens and reached round to her roommate's ear,

"…I want you," she whispered, causing Mikoto to shiver and bite her bottom lip, feeling the younger girl's hot breath on her skin.

"Kuroko…you can't…" Mikoto spoke between heavy pants, while she felt Kuroko's hands slowly trying to pull her legs apart.

"Spread your legs Sissy," Kuroko whispered as she blew air into her roommate's ear, causing her to moan slightly and shiver again.

Mikoto shook her head in reply, biting back her moans as she really wished she had stopped this earlier so that things wouldn't have gone this far.

"Come on Sissy, that got you turned on right?" Kuroko asked as she already knew that the answer was, 'Yes', even without Mikoto replying to her.

Mikoto believed she could have put up more of a fight, she could have pushed Kuroko away from her easily, she could of shocked her and made her leave her alone, but something inside her was stopping her from doing so, she didn't have the strength to pull away right now, all she could do was moan in reply to Kuroko's advances, she really couldn't deny it anymore. The truth was she wanted this just as much as Kuroko did.

"Be gentle…okay?"

Mikoto finally gave in, as she spread her legs apart, letting Kuroko caress her thighs with both of her hands, while she really couldn't believe that she was letting Kuroko do something like this to her, but right now it wasn't exactly something she could refuse.

Kuroko smirked in reply once she heard those words of clear defeat,

"That's a good girl," she whispered in a lustful tone, before she gave Mikoto's ear a long slow lick, starting from the lobe, and ending right at the very tip, causing the older girl to shiver all over and moan a little louder.

Mikoto panted heavily as she trembled at the feeling of Kuroko's hand resting over her already drenched sex (and that's not just from the bath water ;)). She clenched her teeth together, forgetting about the intense pain in her wounded hand, while she gasped at the feeling of Kuroko's teeth digging into her skin lightly, being hopeful that there wouldn't be a bite mark on her earlobe tomorrow.

The Railgun grabbed hold of Kuroko's wrist as she stopped her, causing Kuroko to think that she was having seconds thoughts, as she moved Kuroko's hand to rest on her stomach instead. However it was already too late for second thoughts, as Kuroko crouched to sit back, and positioned herself in-between her roommate's legs.

"Wait, what are you-

Mikoto shut her eyes tight and bit her bottom lip as she felt Kuroko's hot tongue give her soaked sex a long lick, sending shockwaves through her body.

"AH! Kuroko…you can't lick there…"

Mikoto panted as she moaned and opened her eyes, looking to Kuroko with pleading eyes, whether those eyes were begging her to continue or stop, the Teleporter didn't care, all she cared about right now was making her 'Dear Sissy' moan more.

Mikoto could feel tears well up in her eyes as she could feel Kuroko's tongue licking her, moaning whenever she felt her swollen clit being licked, _'I have to make her stop…this has gone much too far now…I can't deny the fact that I want her right now, but I can't let this happen…she'll make me go crazy if I do…'_

"K-Kuroko…stop, don't…AH! S-stop…"

Mikoto moaned while she rested her left hand on top of Kuroko's head, pushing her away, but not having enough strength to really put any force into her actions, while Kuroko just ignored her protests, feeling the older girl tugging on her long hair, the action only exciting her more, not realising that she was using her injured hand to try and stop her from progressing any further.

"Kuroko…stop…please just stop…I…AHHH!"

Mikoto almost couldn't take anymore, her body was ready to just give up and let Kuroko take her, but that was something she really didn't want to happen right now, they were friends, and roommates, plus they were both girls, this was so wrong in so many ways, they shouldn't be doing this.

"K-KUROKO! NO MORE, STOP ALREADY!"

Mikoto finally raised her voice while she pushed Kuroko away from her, stopping her from doing anything more, as she instantly closed her legs again, and panted heavily.

Kuroko looked to her roommate, a little confused at first, then scared as she saw the death glare that the older girl was giving her right now, while her injured hand was still resting on top of her head.

"Umm…I'm sorry, Sissy," Kuroko nervously apologized, knowing that it would do her no good anyway, after what she had just done.

A few tears streamed down Mikoto's cheeks as she clenched her hurting hand into a tight fist, and cursed her roommate under her breath, before she sent a good amount of powerful electric shocks through the younger girl's body, the bath water that was surrounding the Teleporter making it worse, causing the shocks to be extremely painful.

"AHHHH!"

Kuroko cried out in pain, as she panted heavily, while painful shocks still coursed through her nerves, collapsing a second late as the older girl stopped her attack, removing her injured hand from her roommate's head, and sighing slightly, while she waited for Kuroko to recover from her shocks.

"S-Sissy?" Kuroko looked to Mikoto as she lifted herself up slowly, feeling tears welling up in her maroon eyes, while she could feel the pain from the shocks subsiding now.

"Get out," Mikoto instructed with a clear annoyance in her voice, as she turned away from her roommate.

"But Sissy-

"GET OUT!" the Railgun raised her voice as she felt like shocking the younger girl again.

Kuroko quickly nodded as she didn't want to anger the older girl anymore, and cause her to send another load of painful shocks through her body, quickly standing up, and stepping out of the bathtub, taking a towel with her as she left the bathroom, and regretted her actions as she stood against the closed bathroom door, and heard the cries of her roommate echoing through the bathroom and reaching her ears, cursing herself for what she had just done.

….

Not a lot of time had passed as Kuroko now sat on her bed, all dry and dressed in her purple pyjamas, while she reflected on what she had done to her roommate and probably closest friend, hating herself as she waited for the older girl to come out of the bathroom. It was late now, but she didn't want to go to bed, until she got the chance to talk to her roommate, and tell her just how sorry she really was.

She knew Mikoto had let her go as far as she did, but she let her desire get the best of her, she didn't stop when the Railgun had told her to, remembering seeing that pained look the older girl had on her face, while tears streamed down her cheeks, Kuroko's hadn't realized right away, but now as she thought over what had happened, she had figured that the hand that had been pressing against her head, pushing her away, was no doubt her injured hand. She must be in so much pain right now, with her wounded hand being that strained.

She sighed deeply as she guessed Mikoto wouldn't be coming out of the bathroom any time soon. Not blaming the girl for hiding away, or shocking her so much, she no doubt deserved it with what she had done,

' _I should've just stopped when she first told me to, but…I couldn't stop myself. No there's no excuses, I shouldn't have done that, she was in pain, and I should have realised that, instead of making her put up with it,'_ Kuroko thought as she ran a hand through her long maroon hair,

"She probably hates me right now," she sighed deeply again, before she was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"I don't hate you Kuroko,"

The Teleporter lifted her head up as she looked to the familiar voice of her roommate, surprised to see her standing outside the bathroom now, as she didn't even hear the door open or anything, while the older girl stood there completely naked, and still wet from the bath, as she nervously turned away from Kuroko.

"But I did something so terrible to you," Kuroko stated, guessing that the Railgun probably couldn't dry and dress herself with that left hand of her's, glancing to it and sighing when she saw that the bruising on it had worsened slightly now.

"I don't blame you for it, I should have stopped you before things got that far," Mikoto explained, speaking in a nervous, but also confident tone, her words coming out clear and just at the right volume.

"That's not true, I'm the one at fault here Sissy,"

"No you're not, we both are,"

"But I'm the one that crossed that line, I hurt you, and I couldn't be more sorry for it," Kuroko stated with a slightly raised voice, as she stood up from her bed now.

"Don't apologize," Mikoto replied in a low tone, looking at little ashamed of herself now.

"But Sissy I-

"Stop or I'll shock you again," the Railgun warned as she raised her voice a little, causing Kuroko to immediately go silent, not doubting that she would follow through with that threat if she continued to argue with her.

A short silence fell on the two as they just looked away from each other for a moment, before Mikoto sighed deeply and looked to Kuroko again,

"Could you help me dry myself?" she asked nervously as a slight blush covered her cheeks.

Kuroko looked back to her roommate, a little taken aback, looking to those beautiful brown eyes that were still a little red from crying, and smiling when she saw that cute blush covering the older girl's cheeks,

"Sure," she answered, before she watched Mikoto walk back into the bathroom, following her and closing the door behind her.

And within a few minutes of absolute silence between the two girls, as Mikoto stood feeling a little cold and uncomfortable, while Kuroko dried her with a towel, wrapping it around the older girl's shoulders when she was done, as she now stood back slightly as she smiled to her roommate,

"I really am sorry you know-

"Stop it!" Mikoto cut Kuroko off as she glared to her slightly, and held the towel up with her right hand, while her injured hand rested by her side, still hurting an awful lot.

"Right, I'll go and grab some more bandages for your hand, okay?"

Kuroko stated as she was about to leave the bathroom, when she heard her roommate tell her to 'Wait', stopping in her tracks as she looked back to the older girl.

"What is it Sissy?" Kuroko asked as she looked to the older girl, seeing that cute blush staining her cheeks again. Mikoto simply made a gesture for the younger to come closer to her, not wanting to let her leave just yet.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you notice while you were drying me?" Mikoto asked as she leaned in closer to Kuroko, letting go of her towel and letting it fall to the tiled bathroom floor.

"Notice what?" Kuroko asked, looking a little confused as she wasn't sure where the older girl was going with this, she was still feeling ashamed of herself, and didn't really notice anything unusual about the Railgun while she was drying her, at least she didn't think she did.

Mikoto rolled her eyes at Kuroko for not noticing, as she quickly grabbed hold of her roommate's hand, and moved it to rest over her still clearly aroused sex, causing herself to moan at the action slightly, while Kuroko finally looked like she understood, now looking surprised and a little caught off guard, not really knowing how to react to this.

Kuroko just swallowed loudly as she moved her fingers slightly, feeling just how turned on the older girl still was, causing the Railgun to moan slightly every time she stroked her soaked entrance, trailing her fingers along her folds slowly, while she caressed the area gently, hearing her roommate moan over and over again in reply.

Kuroko smiled now as she saw the older girl shut her eyes tight, and bit her lip, not needing to ask if this was okay, after all Mikoto wasn't pushing her away, or telling her to stop this time, seeing that she really needed this right now, she just decided to give in. After all she would have to be insane to refuse the Railgun when she wanted it this badly.

"Okay, but if you want me to stop just say, don't shock me got it?" Kuroko asked as she began to get a little firmer with her touches, feeling Mikoto's hand shaking while it still held on to her's, she really was enjoying this.

Mikoto just nodded in reply, before she moaned again slightly at the feeling of Kuroko being a little bit rougher, seeming to have now completely forgotten about the intense pain in her left hand right now.

Kuroko sighed happily as she leaned closer to her roommate, kissing her cheek lightly, while her fingers circled over her sex, causing the older girl to tremble every time her swollen clit was touched. However a minute later, the Railgun tightened her hold on the younger girl's hand, causing her to look to her questionably.

"Wait…" Mikoto whispered out, between heavy pants, this felt different than before to her, it was good, but it wasn't enough.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kuroko asked, as she halted her movements, and didn't make any more advances from that point.

"No…I just…what you did before, could you do it again?" Mikoto nervously asked as she looked to Kuroko with longing eyes, begging her to continue, but by using a different part of her body to pleasure her with.

Kuroko took a minute as she seemed surprised by what the older girl had just asked her,

"You want me to use my tongue on you again?" Kuroko asked, fairly sure that that was what she was asking of her right now.

Mikoto just nodded in reply.

"Why?"

"Because…it felt good, I guess," Mikoto stated in a whispered tone, feeling her blush deepen from a light pink to a dark red.

Kuroko looked to Mikoto for a moment, watching those brown eyes never leaving her maroon ones, she could tell that the older girl was really serious about this, and of course she was more than happy to oblige and do as she was told, nodding her head in reply, before she felt her roommate let go of her hand.

Mikoto took a deep breath as she watched Kuroko crouch down, and positioned herself just below the older girl's waist, her head now level with her roommate's most private place, smiling at the clear scent of arousal coming off of it.

"Don't be too loud okay?" Kuroko winked up to her roommate, before the older girl just nodded to her, and flinched slightly as she felt the younger girl's warm tongue lick her inner thigh, causing her to shiver all over.

Soon the bathroom was filled with slight moans, and heavy gasps, as Mikoto stood with her right hand resting on Kuroko's head, tugging at her long hair slightly, as she bit her bottom lip and could feel tears welling up in her eyes, waves of absolute pleasure washing over her as she looked down to her roommate with half-open eyes, while Kuroko looked back up to her, her maroon eyes never leaving her, as she quickened her pace every time she heard that cute voice moan her name out.

"It feels good, Kuroko…AHHH!"

Mikoto moaned a little louder, while Kuroko was now being a little rougher, licking and sucking on the older girl's clit, before she would gently tease her folds, and start to slip her hot tongue in and out of her roommate's entrance, being sure to lap up all the juices that were overflowing the area.

"Ah…ah…my legs feel weak…" Mikoto whispered as her body shook slightly, feeling like she couldn't stand for much longer, knowing that she could collapse at any minute.

Kuroko stopped her advances for a moment as she pulled away from her roommate and smiled up to, licking her lips happily, before she pointed to the now empty bathtub, as all the water from earlier had gone down the drain now after the plug was pulled out by Mikoto.

"Sit down on the edge of the bath then," Kuroko stated as she winked to her roommate again, before Mikoto just nodded to her nervously, catching her breath, and going over to sit down on the edge of the bathtub, shivering slightly when she felt the cold marble come into contact with her skin.

Mikoto sighed slightly as she now rested her hands at her sides, gripping the side of the bath with her right hand, while her left one just lay limp at her side, looking like she couldn't even move it anymore.

Kuroko smiled as she looked to that left hand, guessing that the older girl couldn't move it anymore without it hurting her too much, knowing that she had strained it too much with everything that she had used it for tonight, and now it may take even longer to heal.

However the Teleporter decided to deal with the task at hand as she sat down on her keens on the bathroom floor, positioning herself at her roommate's legs, before she looked to the older girl with a smile, resting her hands on her keens again.

"I don't have to ask this time right?" Kuroko asked as she stroked the older girl's skin lightly, before Mikoto shook her head in reply, and slowly spread her legs apart for Kuroko to continue with pleasuring her.

Already feeling her climax building up in her lower abdomen, Mikoto knew it wouldn't be long before she would be thrown over the edge, as she now had to cover her lips with her right hand, so that her loud moans wouldn't be heard by the girls next door, while she panted heavily, and could feel Kuroko's tongue now thrusting in and out of her, going deeper each time.

' _When did she learn to do this kind of thing?'_ Mikoto wondered as she looked down to her roommate, not really understanding how she was so skilled at this, thinking that she had maybe done it before or something, before she was taken by surprise and uncovered her lips, crying out fairly loudly, while she felt Kuroko's tongue thrusting deep inside her,

"K-Kuroko…ahh…your tongue…it's deep, AHHH!"

Mikoto panted heavily as she spoke between moans, feeling like she was going to burst from all this intense pleasure overwhelming her, her mind had gone blank, her heart was pounding in her chest, her whole body trembled, while she rocked her hips into Kuroko's deep and fast thrusts, biting back screams, as Kuroko was making her go crazy right now, quickly leading her up to a much awaited orgasm.

"K-Kuroko…no more…ahh…I can't…AHHH! KUROKO!"

Mikoto moaned loudly, before she let out a small scream of release, throwing her head back, and arched her back as her right hand reached out and tugged hard on the Teleporter's long hair again, curling her toes, and clenching her teeth together tightly, as she came hard and thrusted her hips against Kuroko's advances, while the younger girl made her ride out her overwhelming orgasm, not slowly down or stopping until she saw signs that the older girl was calming down.

Her climax lasting for what seemed like an awful long time, while it seemed like hours before she actually started to come down from her high, feeling well and truly exhausted, as she now sat panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, while she basked in her afterglow.

Kuroko sighed slightly as she happily licked the older girl clean, swallowing all of her juices, while she watched her squirm and heard her moan slightly in return, before the younger girl pulled away from her roommate, smiling up to her, while she licked her lips clean, and winked to the panting girl gazing back down to her.

After a few more seconds of panting, Mikoto could feel her breathing slowly going back to normal, as she sighed heavily and looked to her roommate, while she let go of the younger girl's long hair and moved her hand to stroke her cheek instead.

"Did it feel good Sissy?"

Kuroko asked as she rested her hand over Mikoto's and watched as slight tears run down her roommate's cheeks, knowing that this time they were tears of bliss and feeling absolute ecstasy, instead of being of from pain like before.

"It felt…incredible, Kuroko," Mikoto smiled as she brought Kuroko closer to her, and hugged her tightly, while she felt Kuroko's arms wrap around her waist holding her close.

"How does your hand feel now?" Kuroko asked, a little scared to ask, guessing that she probably couldn't move it anymore.

"I hurts…I can't move it without it causing me pain now, and I'm sure the bruising has gotten worse,"

Mikoto simply stated as she combed her fingers through Kuroko's long hair, and chuckled slightly when she felt the younger girl nuzzling into her neck slightly.

"I really am sorry Sissy," Kuroko whispered as she pulled herself out of her roommate's embrace, and wiped away her tears.

"I know," Mikoto replied as she sniffled slightly, and kissed Kuroko lightly on her forehead, causing the younger girl to giggle happily in return.

….

"So are you going to let me help you bathe yourself as well as helping you dress yourself from now on?"

Kuroko asked as she and Mikoto were now laying in their beds, both dressed in their pyjamas, while they had been casually talking about random things for a good few minutes, from the time that Kuroko was helping her roommate change into her pyjamas until now, both of them feeling very tired and ready to fall to sleep.

"Only if you don't try anything like you did tonight,"

Mikoto stated as she probed herself up on her elbow and smiled to her roommate, looking to her injured hand that Kuroko hand now badged back up for her, still feeling like she couldn't move it, but had gotten used to the throbbing pain she felt now.

"Okay, but can we do that kinda thing again sometime, maybe?" Kuroko asked not wanting tonight to be the only time that she got to pleasure her 'Dear Sissy' like that.

"I'll think about it," Mikoto replied before she rested her head on her pillow and rolled over, turning away from her roommate,

"Goodnight Kuroko," she stated closing her tired eyes slowly, hoping that sleep would take over her soon.

However she suddenly heard the covers of her roommate's bed rustling, guessing she had rolled over as well, only to realise that that had not been the case, as she felt her blanket being lifted slightly, before she felt arms wrap around her waist, while she was a little surprised at the fact that Kuroko had just crawled into her bed, and was now hugging her tightly, opening her eyes as she glanced to her roommate.

Mikoto felt like telling her to go back to her own bed, but decided against it, she had been causing her a lot of grief not only tonight, but also right from when she first injured herself, and so let her spend the night cuddling up close to her, just this once, while she heard the younger girl sigh slightly.

"I love you Sissy,"

Kuroko whispered as she nuzzled into the back of Mikoto's neck happily, while the older girl just smiled slightly and lifted her right hand to grab hold of her injured hand, and rest it over Kuroko's, winching at the pain a little.

They're hand resting on top of one another being the last thing she saw, before she closed her eyes again and was soon fast asleep, along with Kuroko following suit soon afterwards.

 **...**

 **This sure was a long one, but man did I love typing it all. :D**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	8. I Shouldn't Love You

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know._

 **Rating for chapter: T**

 **Pairing: Mikoto x Saten**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings. Don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. :D**

 **...**

' _Something weird has been going on with Saten lately and I'm not sure why, but for some reason she keeps…avoiding me,'_ Mikoto thought as she looked over to the younger girl who was sitting opposite from her right now, as she raised her eyebrow towards her, seeing the dark haired girl glance to her slightly, only to sigh a little when her eyes instantly shifted back to looking into another direction once they had caught the elder's gaze.

' _Even now as we're sitting opposite each other, she's not looking at me, and if I even try and include her in a conversation she'll shut down, that's all she ever does when I try and talk to her now. So there's no point in trying again, she'll just go completely silent on me no doubt,'_ the Railgun sighed again, slouching in her seat as she didn't know what to do anymore.

Folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back in her seat, lost in thought over the younger girl's actions, as she still gazed over to her, keeping her brown eyes locked on the young level 0, watching for when she would glance to look back at her, knowing that she will immediately turn away again once their eyes make contact.

' _She's been like this for weeks now, saying no to going someplace with us if she knows I'm coming too, coming up with countless excuses of why she can't hang out with us, when really it's all just because I'm going to be there. She won't talk to me, heck she won't even look at me for longer than a second. is she mad at me? And if so why? Just what did I do?'_

Mikoto questioned as she tried to go back in her mind, thinking and trying to remember if there was anything that she did which could have caused Saten to act so cold towards her. But as she thought about it there wasn't anything that she could recall that would make the younger girl suddenly not want to have anything to do with her anymore, it's almost as if she just didn't want to be her friend anymore and would try everything and anything to get away from her. The only question was why? Why was she acting like this all of a sudden?

' _Well I guess it's something that she at least agreed to come and have lunch with us today, but by my guess Uiharu most probably left out the fact that I was coming along too, so she must have said 'Yes' thinking that I wasn't going to be there most likely. But still she's ignored me all this time like I'm not even here, does she hate me or something?'_ Mikoto asked herself, before she was then snapped out of her thoughts when her roommate called to her,

"Sissy!"

"Huh? What is it Kuroko?" Mikoto asked now looking to her roommate, while she pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind, choosing to just not pay them any attention for a moment.

"Are you okay Sissy? You seemed like you were miles away just then," Kuroko stated looking to the elder girl with a slightly concerned expression.

"Plus you haven't spoken much since we all got here, is something the matter Misaka?" Uiharu asked looking a little worried for the older girl as well, while Mikoto just forced a smile.

"Ah no I'm fine really, just thinking I guess,"

Mikoto nervously smiled as she shook her head, being just about able to convince the other two that she was okay right now. Narrowing her eyes a minute later as she looked back to Saten, and noticed that she was gazing out the café window at the moment, now not paying attention to any of them it seemed.

' _The other day when Kuroko and I went to meet up with her and Uiharu, she left saying that she had some homework she had forgotten to do, then last week she said she wasn't able to hang out with us at all because of some extra classes she had to take at her school, when in reality both of those times she was just making excuses to not be around me. And I know it's something to with me because if I'm not there she agrees to go, but as soon as my name is mentioned she refuses, saying she's busy and can't make it. Just what is going on with her?'_ Mikoto wondered as she let another heavy sigh leave her lips, gazing to Saten still, before she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Saten, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? I…Sure I guess,"

Saten nervously answered as she glanced back to Mikoto for a moment, before turning away again, looking down to the table, but still trying to act like her normal self, hoping that it seemed like there was nothing wrong with her, when Misaka could easily see through her mask.

' _She actually answered me, that's surprising,'_ Mikoto thought as her eyes widened a little, "Do you hate me?" she asked leaning forward now, as she looked to the younger girl with a confident expression, surprised that she had even talked back to her, but she was sure she would get shut down soon enough.

"What? Of course not, what would make you think that Misaka?" Saten asked her nervous smile growing weaker as she obviously didn't want to keep talking to the elder girl right now.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Mikoto shot back, raising her eyebrow again, waiting for the younger girl to answer her, only to get silence in reply from her now.

Saten's lips quivered a little, as her eyes shifted and she struggled to find anything to say, choosing to now look down to her trembling hands, while she stayed silent and didn't speak another word to the elder girl, causing Mikoto to just look slightly annoyed with her now.

' _She's completely shut down on me again, is she afraid to talk to me or something?'_ Mikoto questioned as she continued to stare at the dark haired girl, guessing that she wasn't going to talk to her any longer.

Uiharu and Kuroko looked to the other two with worried expressions, wondering if they should cut in or not, since there seemed to be an awful lot of heavy tension between Saten and Mikoto right now.

"Hey Sissy I'm feeling awfully perched, come on let's go get another drink,"

Kuroko quickly suggested as she grabbed hold of her roommate's arm and pulled her up and away from the table, dragging her off to the juice bar in the corner of the café, deciding to pull the older girl away from the situation before things got any worse.

"Kuroko you just had a drink didn't you, and why do I have to come with you?"

Mikoto asked with a groan, reluctantly following Kuroko, as she was pulled by her arm up to the bar, rolling her eyes as she figured she might as well leave it for now, after all it wasn't like Saten was going to talk to her or anything after she came back to the table.

Looking to Kuroko and Mikoto with a slight smile of relief, Uiharu turned back to her classmate for a moment with a concerned expression, seeing the other girl now looking almost in pain, as she gazed down to her shaking hands and clenched her teeth together.

"Are you okay Saten?" Uiharu asked resting a hand over Saten's, and causing her to snap herself out of her thoughts and look back to her classmate.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Uiharu, thanks," Saten smiled slightly to the girl sitting beside her, as she took a deep breath, and calmed herself down.

Uiharu just smiled in return as she squeezed Saten's hand a little and nodded to her, letting go of her a moment later while Saten just sighed deeply, before she glanced over to their two friends standing at the juice bar and looked to the Railgun, feeling her heart beat a little faster as she gazed to the elder girl, and was glad that she was saved from talking to her, kinda wishing that she could just go back to her room right now, instead of being here.

…...

The next morning Mikoto wasn't all that surprised at the fact that Saten hadn't shown up at the place that they said they were all going to meet up to go shopping together today.

"Where's Saten, didn't she say she was coming today?" Kuroko asked, while Mikoto already knew there was no point in asking, as she knew that Saten would most probably like to be anywhere as long as she wasn't there with her.

"She did, but I got a text from her earlier saying that she doesn't feel too good, so she decided to stay in her room for today," Uiharu explained, feeling a little worried for her classmate as she sighed slightly.

' _So she's sick, that's her excuse for today? Obviously she's hiding from me, what happened yesterday must have scared her off, and so now she's saying she's ill and can't make it, so that she doesn't have to worry about the possibility of me trying to talk and get some answers out of her again,'_ Mikoto thought as she guessed that what Saten had said about her being sick was all just an excuse to not have to be around her again no doubt.

"Oh no, she's not coming down with something is she? She was a little quiet yesterday after all," Kuroko stated sounding worried, as she wondered if what happened between Mikoto and Saten had played a part in the dark haired girl not being able to come out shopping with them all today.

"I hope not, hey Misaka?"

"Hmm?

"Did something happen between you and Saten?" Uiharu asked as she looked to the elder girl, wondering about the same thing as Kuroko was it seemed, as she now raised an eyebrow to the Railgun.

"Why, did she tell you something?" Mikoto asked, wondering if Saten had maybe given Uiharu the answers that she had been looking for.

"No, it's just yesterday, you two seemed so tense around each other, plus there's the fact that you hardly ever talk to her now," Uiharu explained wondering if the two had had a fight or something, that they hadn't told her and Kuroko about, and maybe that was what was making them act so cold towards each other now.

Mikoto sighed deeply as it seemed that Saten hadn't said anything to Uiharu about why she was suddenly acting the way she was either, "To be honest, I'm not sure what it's all about, but for some reason Saten just doesn't seem to want anything to do with me anymore. She won't talk or even look at me for very long, and it seems like she'll do all she can to avoid me at all costs, and be as far away as she can get from me,"

"Don't say that Sissy, I'm sure Saten isn't avoiding you on purpose," Kuroko tried to reassure her roommate, hoping that she could cheer her up a little, Uiharu nodding in agreement as she didn't want to see the Railgun looking so depressed either.

"Yeah well it sure feel like she is," Mikoto sighed before she turned and started to walk away from the other two.

"Wait where are you going Sissy?" Kuroko called to her roommate moving to run after her, but stopping when Mikoto turned back to them with a small smile.

"I just remembered that I forgot something back at the dorms, I'll be back soon you two go on ahead of me," the elder girl replied as she waved to the other two, before turning on her heel and running off.

Uiharu and Kuroko looked to each other as they both sighed, and gazed off into the direction that the elder girl had ran off in with worried expressions, wondering just what was going on with their two friends all of a sudden.

….

"Damn it," Mikoto whispered out, as she had stopped to catch her breath now, standing hunched over as she panted a little, before she stood back up straight and looked around her with a heavy sigh.

' _Why? Why is she avoiding me like this? Just what did I do to her?'_ she questioned, feeling like she had to know just why Saten wouldn't talk, look or even want to be around her, wishing that the younger girl would just tell her what was wrong already.

' _Maybe I should go round and see her, I doubt I'll get any answers and who knows if she will even let me in and actually agree to talk to me. But I just want to know why she keeps ignoring and avoiding me. I don't care if it turns out that she's mad at me for something, I don't even care if she hates me right now…I just want to this silence to end already…it's killing me,'_

Mikoto felt like crying as she could feel a slight pain inside her chest, and bit her lip deciding that standing around here thinking to herself wasn't going to help anything, as she now swallowed slowly and built up all her courage to go to Saten's and try to finally get some answers from her, determined that she wouldn't leave until the younger girl told her the truth this time.

Starting to head in the direction of where Saten lived, Mikoto quickly began to pick up speed as she was certain that she would finally get some answers this time, however as she started to walk faster something suddenly caught her eye, and made her stop in her tracks. Looking over to the thing that had caught her attention and sighed slightly, smiling when she looked out to the grass bank and saw the dark haired girl that had been on her mind so much lately.

Slowly walking up to her as she came and stood beside her, while Saten, not having noticed the elder girl yet continued to sit and stare out into the horizon. Sighing heavily as she shook her head and pulled her knees up hugging them to her chest tightly, as tears welled up in her eyes, biting back slight sobs as she refused to break down and just hung her head low, running a hand through her long black hair as another heavy sigh left her lips.

"Saten?" Mikoto called out in a calm voice, looking down to the younger girl with a slightly concerned expression catching her attention, as Saten turned and looked back up to the elder girl.

"Misaka, what are you doing here?" Saten asked quickly standing up, and wiping her eyes with her arm, pushing all her thoughts and feelings to the back of her mind, while she stood uneasy and tried to stop herself from looking to the other girl.

"Couldn't I ask you the same question?"

Mikoto asked not expecting an answer, and unsurprisingly she didn't get one, all Saten replied back with was silence. Having opened her mouth to speak, but then just bit her lip and stayed quiet a moment later, turning her head away from the elder girl, while she could feel an aching pain in her chest.

' _Gone silent on me now? That was fast,'_ Mikoto sighed slightly, seeming worried for the younger girl, before she shook her head, and decided that she had done enough beating around the bush, and she should just ask the question that she had been wanting to ask for weeks now.

"Saten why are you avoiding me so much?" Mikoto asked, causing Saten's eyes to widen, as she now turned back to the Railgun, but kept her eyes directed away from her's.

"What? I'm not,"

Mikoto just raised an eyebrow to the younger girl, clearly seeing through her act, _'Her voice sounds anxious, plus her eyes still aren't matching mine, she must be nervous right now…wait…is she backing away from me?'_ Mikoto questioned as she now noticed that Saten had actually started to recoil and step back, almost like she was trying to slowly escape from her.

"Then why are you backing away from me?" Mikoto asked.

"Well you see I think I'm coming down with something, and I just don't want you to catch it, we can't have you getting sick as well now right?" Saten explained after a short pause, smiling to Mikoto as she continued to step back slowly, wanting to create as much distance as possible between her and the Railgun it would seem.

' _So she's still going with that sick excuse I see,'_ Mikoto sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "I'm tired of this," she whispered out, having clearly had enough of asking and then not getting any answers from the younger girl, so now she was done asking, and she was done trying to go about this calmly.

"Did you say something Misaka?"

Saten asked, not hearing the other girl's whispered tone well, while she was still taking small steps backwards, looking to Mikoto, but her head slowly beginning to turn away as well, looking as if she was about to turn tail and run from this situation.

Mikoto realized that this may have been exactly what the younger girl was planning to do, that was if she allowed her to do so, which she was determined not to let happen right now. Suddenly noticing something Mikoto's eyes widened as she saw slight tears run down Saten's face now.

"Saten, you're crying," Mikoto stated as she slowly stepped towards the younger girl.

"Oh umm…" pausing slightly Saten quickly wiped her eyes, "I must have gotten something in my eye, I'm fine see," she smiled hiding that her eyes were still welling up with tears, and the fact that she was still biting back slight sobs.

Mikoto took a deep breath a moment later, as she quickly walked over to Saten and grabbed both of her wrists, holding them up, before she pushed the younger girl down onto the grass bank, and pinned her arms to the ground either side of where her head now lay. Saten's eyes going wide as she looked back up to Mikoto, seeing the elder girl staring back down to her with a confident, and slightly threatening expression, as she still held onto her wrists tightly.

"Misaka…" Saten whispered as she lay still, not refusing, but also not reacting as she bit her bottom lip and her eyes shifted down to look away from the elder girl.

' _She's not resisting me, did me pushing her down surprise her?'_ Mikoto thought, looking down to Saten with a wondering expression, expecting the younger girl to fight back and try and get away, but instead she seemed to completely surrender to her now.

"I'm tired of you constantly lying to me, just tell me what's going on with you already, and tell me the truth this time," Mikoto looked down to Saten with a demanding stare, letting her know that she wasn't going to take all her lies and excuses anymore.

Not replying Saten just stayed silent, refusing to answer, while she also continued to keep her eyes downcast, and not on the elder girl. Causing Mikoto to become slightly annoyed as she tightened her hold on Saten's wrists and leaned down to her.

"Tell me the truth, or I'll shock it out of you,"

Mikoto warned, threatening to use her ability on Saten if she refused to speak, or answer truthfully. Saten now looked back to Mikoto again, and could see that she wasn't joking about this, as she felt that the elder girl would no doubt shock her if she continued to stay quiet right now.

"What do you want to know?"

Saten asked after a short pause, finally giving in as she sighed slightly, and lay her head back onto the grass bank, not struggling one bit as Mikoto still leaned over her, pinning her down, while the elder girl looked a little surprised for a moment, seeming to be taken aback by the fact that Saten had actually given into her.

Taking a deep breath, Mikoto's expression now softened into a concerned one, while she loosened her tight grip on Saten's wrists a little, "Saten, do you hate me?" she asked, repeating the question that she had asked the younger girl yesterday in the café, wondering if she would get a different answer this time.

"No, I…I could never hate you Misaka," Saten answered in a low voice a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks, as she could feel her heart beating faster from being this close to the elder girl.

"Then are you angry at me or something, and if so what for, did I do something to make you upset?" Mikoto asked trying to stay calm, while she spoke in a slow tone, wanting answers right now, but knowing that scaring Saten and forcing her to talk wasn't how she had wanted any of this to go.

"No, no…it's nothing like that. You…you didn't do anything Misaka," Saten stated her eyes still averting the elder girl's as she bawled her hands into fists, feeling like there was no point to fighting and hiding now, the only option she had was to tell the truth as Mikoto had said.

"Then why are you avoiding me so much? What can't you talk, or even look at me anymore?" Mikoto asked her voice raising a little now, and her grip on Saten's wrists tightening again, as she was beginning to get impatient, and was confused as to why the younger girl didn't want to be around her if she hadn't done anything to make her angry, or caused her to hate her.

"Because I don't feel the same way about you as I once did,"

Saten finally confessed now looking straight at Mikoto, and actually keeping her gaze for longer than a few seconds this time, looking confident and less anxious now, as she knew that she was tired of all the lying as well, and she didn't want to keep hiding what she had really been wanting to say all this time to the Railgun.

"What do you mean?"

Mikoto asked her expression forming into a puzzled one as she really had no idea where Saten was going with what she was saying right now. She could clearly see that Saten wasn't lying to her right now, but kept holding onto her wrists tightly just in case the younger girl decided to try and get away from her once her guard was down.

"Stay still for a moment okay Misaka,"

Saten said, as she reached up slightly not giving the other girl anytime to react or reply to her, as she closed her eyes and lightly pressed her lips to Mikoto's, blushing deeply as she let out a slight sigh into the kiss.

While Mikoto went wide-eyed and stayed as still as a statue, her mind now asking her a million questions as she had no idea how she was meant to react to something like this, but then Saten didn't give her much time to respond, as she broke the light kiss a few moments later.

"Saten?"

Mikoto questioned looking down to the younger girl, not knowing if she should say anything as she felt her heart starting to beat faster, and slight heat beginning to raise upto her cheeks, _'Did Saten just…kiss me?'_ she questioned her head feeling dizzy from the sudden rush, while she continued to stare down to the younger girl and waited for her to give her some sort of expiation for why she had just done what she did.

"Listen Misaka I'm not exactly sure when it was or why things started to change, but I know that I don't see you as a friend anymore…I see you as so much more now. I know I've been avoiding you for weeks now, but whenever I'm around you my head spins, my heart starts to race, and I feel like I can't breathe. I know it's not right, I know I'm not supposed to have these sort of feelings for you so I've been trying to keep it all hidden, and I thought if I didn't spend as much time with you it wouldn't be as bad…but it's gotten to a point now where I can't talk, or even look at you without wanting to either tell you how I feel, or let my desires do the talking for me and just kiss you instead,"

Saten finally confessed all that she had been feeling for the older girl lately, and why she had been acting the way she had towards her, her eyes welling up with tears as her voice grew lounder, pouring her heart out more and more to the Railgun, all while she was speechless, not knowing what to do or say in return to any of what Saten was telling her right now.

"I know this is wrong, I shouldn't feel this way about you. I shouldn't love you! It's not like you would ever feel the same way about me anyway, I know I should have told you sooner instead of bottling it all up like this, but I…I didn't want to go through the pain of you rejecting me. I just…I didn't want to ruin our friendship like that…I…I couldn't…" Saten trailed off as tears now streamed down her face, and slight sobs started to escape he lips, biting back cries as she broke down right in front of the girl she loved so much.

"Saten…"

Mikoto whispered out her eyes still wide, as she looked down to the weeping girl laying beneath her, letting go of one of her wrists and resting her hand against her cheek, wiping away her tears, as she slowly leaned down, letting her own desires guide her now, as her eyes closed and she closed the small gap between them, letting her mind go blank and feeling her heart racing in her chest.

Gasping into the kiss Saten looked to Mikoto with a wide-eyed stare, her not believing that the elder girl was actually kissing her until she felt Mikoto's tongue licking at her bottom lip, asking her for an entrance, which she soon parted her lips to giving her one. Letting out a small moan as she felt Mikoto's tongue starting to explore her mouth, and play with her own tongue, her eyes now only half-open as she blushed deeply, and could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Mikoto letting go of Saten's other wrist now, as she slowly moved her hand up and grabbed hold of Saten's own hand holding it tightly, as she interlocked their fingers and deepened their kiss a little more, _'Her lips are so soft,'_ she thought sucking on the younger girl's tongue, as Saten's slight moans urged her on more. However she soon felt her breath running short, while her and Saten were now both beginning to gasp for air between their deep kisses.

Their loving kiss soon ending as their lips parted, leaving only a single strand of their shared saliva still connecting them. As they both panted heavily, their lungs desperately begging for oxygen as Saten lay blushing deeply, slight tears still running down her cheeks slowly, while she lay not knowing what to say right now, trembling slightly as she felt Mikoto squeeze her hand.

Mikoto blushing just as much as Saten right now, as she rested her forehead against the younger girl's and sighed deeply when she was able to get her breath back, lightly caressing Saten's cheek with the back of her first two fingers, while she waited for the younger girl to recover.

"M-Misaka?" Saten questioned still awfully surprised as she caught her breath, and looked upto Mikoto with a wondering expression, feeling a little anxious for what the older girl might do next.

"Don't go deciding things like that by yourself. I thought…I thought I had done something to make you not want to be around me anymore, I thought…you hated me, and didn't want anything to do with me…" Mikoto started to cry as tears streamed down her cheeks now, and heavy sobs began to escape her lips, wishing that she had known about her own feelings for the younger girl, which were now clearly making themselves known.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Saten collected herself as she came back to her senses and sat up, taking the older girl into her arms and holding her tightly, as she stroked her short brown hair and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry Misaka, I should have told you how I felt sooner, instead of just keeping it to myself," Saten stated as she felt Mikoto nodding into her shirt in reply, while she buried her head into Saten's shoulder and griped onto her back tightly.

Saten embracing the older girl, as she waited for her to calm down, and for her tears to stop. Waiting a few more moments, before she heard Mikoto's sobs turn into slight whimpers, quieting down now as she still held onto her tightly.

"So what are we going to do now huh?" Saten asked looking to Mikoto with a caring expression, as she lightly kissed her forehead and wiped her remaining tears away, smiling to her slightly while Mikoto just sighed heavily as she looked back to her.

"I'll talk to Kuroko, it may take some time but I'm sure I can get her to be supportive," Mikoto spoke after a short pause, her voice low and quiet as she rested her head on Saten's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck, still holding onto her tightly, not seeming to want to let go anytime soon.

"She's going to kill me," Saten sighed as she hung her head to the side, and couldn't bear to think about just how Mikoto's roommate would react to her precious 'Sissy' being confessed to, and going out with someone who wasn't her.

"No she won't, because I won't let her," Mikoto stated looked to Saten with a serious expression, as Saten looked surprised for a moment, before she just smiled and brought the older girl into another loving embrace.

"I love you Mikoto," She whispered out, as she continued to rub Mikoto's back and stroke her hair, wondering if the elder girl would reply to her or not.

"I love you too, Ruiko,"

Mikoto replied in a whispered tone, it being so quiet that Saten barely heard it, but she knew she had said it, as she smiled and moved her hand to Mikoto's cheek, cupping it as she pressed her lips to her's again, kissing her deeply.

Mikoto moaning in reply as she kissed Saten back and was glad to finally know what the younger girl's reason was for acting the way she had been towards her, and also for finding out what her own feelings were for her close friend, realizing that she had been falling for Saten all this time and not even knowing it until now.

' _No wonder she was on my mind so much,'_

Mikoto thought with a slight smile, feeling their kiss deepening as they sat embracing each other lovingly, wanting to never let the other go as their racing hearts beat in sync, and their hands lay on the grass holding onto one another tightly. As their fingers intertwined and a blissful feeling washed over them both, feeling the cool breeze flow around them, while they melted into this perfect moment together.

 **...**

 **I know these two aren't a very popular pairing, however I really like them together. ^_^ And I know I haven't updated this collection of one-shots in a while, but I didn't have any ideas for new chapters sorry.**

 **Thank you for reading. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
